The Girl Meets The Loon
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See what happens when Natsuki meets Shizuru again, but this time, in an asylum.
1. Punishment

**A/N: Natsuki got in trouble in school and is now getting community service at an insane asylum. She meets someone and later on forms a relationship during a game that is coming up for them. Find out how it goes for Natsuki.**

"What do you mean I have to go to an insane asylum?!" Natsuki angrily exclaimed to the Principal.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki, but that is the only thing we can do as punishment for what you're doing what with all the fighting and all," The Principal said.

"Why can't you just give me detention like you always do?"

"Because that's not working for you. So, you're going to spend the next six months working at the asylum."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Kuga."

"I can't work in a place where there are mentally insane psychos! What if one of them tries to kill me with a.....a....shoe or something?"

"I will take my chances."

But-"

"No butts, Ma'am. My decision is final."

"Grgh!!!" Natsuki angrily storms out of the office.

At Lunch

"So, Natsuki, are you gonna come with us to the dump and shoot at old cans again this weekend?" Nao asked.

"I can't. That's when I have to start my stupid community service," Natsuki angrily grunted.

"What do you have to do?" Mai wondered.

"I have to spend the next six months going to the asylum down the street," Natsuki said.

"The Fuka Insane Asylum?! What is he thinking?"

Natsuki looked oddly at Mai from the statement she exclaimed just now. "Why are you getting so worked up about it? I'm the one who's going, not you, Mai."

"Sorry, but I have to drive up there."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. She was awesome to hang out with whenever I saw her in the hallway if I was planing to ditch school that day," Nao said eating her food, "Everything was going good until she suddenly had her nervous breakdown."

"Who her? What breakdown? What are you talking about?" Natsuki wondered.

"This girl who was a senior in Fuka High School. She was very nice and friendly to everyone. She was smart, loyal, and loving to the students here. But one day, she suddenly snapped," Mai explained.

"Snapped? At what?"

"That's the problem. We have no idea what happened."

"I remember that happening. She came in one day with a baseball bat and started attacking everyone she saw. It was insane. I think it took seven to ten people to take her down," Nao said, "I think she almost tried to kill me when I was trying to calm her down."

"Whoa. What's her name?" Natsuki wondered.

"I don't remember her first name, but I think her last name is pronounced Fujino. And ever since, she's been in the looney bin ever since," Mai said, "I heard now, she's even more unstable than when she went into the asylum."

"Well, I'm screwed if I'm near her because I heard a lot of stories fly by in this academy about her killing someone once," Natsuki said as the bell rung, "I'll see you guys later. I gotta go and due my community service."

"I thought you didn't have to start until the weekend," Nao assumed.

"Unfortunately, the principal wants me to start today as punishment for getting in trouble today."

"Oh. Well, sucks for you."

Natsuki gives Nao a glare before walking to her locker and going home where an hour later, drove to the Fuka Asylum.


	2. The Redeyed Oni

Natsuki was driving to the asylum which was the same size as a local state jail. It's the same color as a local jail as the brunette parked her motorcycle and walked in the front door. The person in charge showed Natsuki around. Where everything is, where the people with mental problems are being kept along with single cells for the people who can't be with other people.

Natsuki was impressed yet a little nervous about what will happen during the six months she will being going there.

"Now that you've seen where everything is, your principal told me that according to the paper work he sent me that you only have to look after one person here in the Fuka Asylum," One of the workers said looking at the paper work the principal of Natsuki's school sent.

"Just one? I thought I was going to look after all of these inmates," Natsuki said.

"No. I don't think you'd last very long looking after everyone here in this place," The worker lightly laughed, "Follow me. I'll show you where she is." Natsuki followed the man thinking of what he meant by 'She' as he asked the worker what he meant by that. "Oh, right. Her name is Shizuru. But don't worry. I don't think she'll hurt you. She's very nice, but for some reason, she doesn't want anyone to touch her."

"Why?" Natsuki wondered.

"I dunno. We offered her to go to another asylum in Windbloom, but she offered us putting her in one of the single cells after what happened three months ago in Christmas."

"I'm gonna regret asking, but what did this woman do three months ago that made her go to a single cell?"

"Do you know of someone named Shiho?"

"Yeah. The girl with swirly read hair?"

"Yes. She was talking a whole lot of smack about you which Shizuru didn't seem to appreciate. Then, the next thing I knew, I saw Shizuru beating the living daylights out of Shiho saying, 'Take back what you said about Natsuki! Take it back!!' It took ten to eleven people to take her down," The worker said.

"Ten to Eleven people?"

"Yeah. After her little episode was over, Shizuru apologized for sudden behavior and explained what made her snap the way she did that day. But the only problem was that her sudden attacks have been happening a lot during that time. We explained to her that the people here are here to help Shizuru so you can go back into society. We asked if there was anything we could do to try and make the sudden snappings lesson and that's when we put her in one of these cells."

".....I see." Was all Natsuki said before asking, "But how does Shizuru know me? I don't even know her at all."

"I think she saw you once when you were in class once because we were getting a few things situated with everyone at the school. And I think you might have seen her once during that time," The worker said as Natsuki began thinking about it.

"Well, now that I think about it, I _did_ talk to Shizuru once before she had to leave."

The worker and Natsuki stopped in front of a silver cell door that had scratches and dents in it on the outside. "Well, this is it. Do you want me to come in with you and introduce yourself to her again?"

"No, I think I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll be out her if things get out of hand."

Natsuki nods and goes in. Hearing he door close behind her, Natsuki sees a girl who looks like she's two or three years younger than herself with honey blonde hair. Natsuki thought Shizuru didn't notice another person in the room who saw the honey brunette woman painting something as she put her painting utensils down and said, "Ara, ara. It seems I have company."

Natsuki jumped from the sound of Shizuru's voice who saw her turn around showing her crimson red eyes, along with a warm smile.

"Yeah. I w don't know if you remember me from a few months ago."

"Ara, of course I remember you. How could I remember a cute face like yours," Shizuru said making Natsuki blush, "Your name is Natsuki Kuga, correct?"

"Y-Yeah. And you're Shizuru Fujino, right?"

"Yes. I apologize about my cell being a mess."

"It's okay," Natsuki said, "Anyway, for the next six months, I'm gonna have to look after you."

When Natsuki said that, she could have sworn she saw Shizuru's grin widen hearing that. "So my Natsuki is my helper. I'm so happy!" Natsuki sweatdropped clearing her throat hearing Shizuru say, "So, I take it one of the workers here told you about me."

"Yeah. He told me you kinda went insane for the past few months," Nastuki said, "But I don't get it. You look like you're mentally stable to me. So why are you here in a place like this?"

Shizuru didn't say anything for a while before looking at Natsuki with a smile on her face and said, "I will tell you in good time, my lovely Natsuki."

Another blush formed across Natsuki's face as she huffed in frustration of what Shizuru was saying. "I can see you're going to be a handful during the next six months." Then the worker knocked on the door to see if everything's doing okay with Natsuki. "Yeah. Everything's fine. But what am I supposed to do during the next six months with Shizuru?"

"You can take her around the other rooms/cells in the asylum, along with talk to Shizuru along with making sure Shizuru doesn't get into any trouble. And from her reputation here, it's gonna be hard to do that, " The man worker said, "Oh, I almost forgot. There's a game coming up in the summer of July and was wondering if you'd be interested when your six moths here are done."

"A game?"

"Yeah. We have one every year. It helps the patients become more stable to society again." The worker gives Natsuki a poster.

"Does it help?"

"Yeah. A lot. We started doing this ten years ago when we saw that some of the patients we had weren't changing. We were gonna call it quits until we saw a few of our patients playing a football game which seemed to calm them down and concentrate their mind on that one thing they were doing."

"I see. It sounds cool. I'll let you know later on." Natsuki folds the poster and puts in her back pocket as she went back into the cell Shizuru was still in, "Hey, Shizuru, I was wondering something."

"Ara? What is it, my Natsuki?" Shizuru turned to face Natsuki who was drawing something when the dark brunette was gone.

"Do you want to take a walk through this place? They said they wouldn't mind as long as if you leave your room with me."

Shizuru blinded a few times to make sure Natsuki wasn't lying. And she wasn't as Shizuru smiled and stood up from sitting in her bed. "So, my Natsuki wants to take a walk with me? I'm the happiest person in the world!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes at Shizuru's behavior. "So are you gonna take my offer or not?" Natsuki waited for an answer from Shizuru who responded by grasping on to the brunette's arm. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh, wait. Before I leave." Shizuru runs to get something from under her bed and put it in her pocket. "Okay, now we're ready for our little walk."

Natsuki wondered what Shizuru put in her pocket along, but decided to ask her later as Shizuru and she walked out of Shizuru's cell and through the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Shizuru?"

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"I was wondering something. What did you put in your pocket. Just now when we were leaving your room."

"Oh. Well, it's just this." Shizuru pulls out a keychain that has on it an eight headed snake/octopus.

"Cool keychain."

"Thanks. It's a KyoHime key chain. For some reason, it's like a security blanket to me if I'm going somewhere new or when I need my hands to do something when I'm staring to feel anxious about something that happened," Shizuru said lightly gripping on the key chain before putting it pack in her pocket again, "I got this when I was seven."

"Oh." Nastuki said seeing other people stare at them, "Why are other people staring at us?"

"Maybe it's because my I'm getting all the attention with Natsuki being my helper for the next six months," Shizuru said hugging Natsuki's arm tightly.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Hey, Fujino!" Shizuru and Natsuki turned around and saw a blonde woman who has dark purple eyes walking their way.

"Oh, hi, Haruka."

"Haruka?" Natsuki wondered.

"She was my room mate two years ago. Right, Haruka?" Shizuru said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. I was her room mate until you decided to move into a single room away from the everyone else!" Haruka said, looking at Natsuki, "Who's the dame? Another victim in this place."

"Iya (no). This is Natsuki Kuga. She's gonna be taking care of me for the next six months."

"You? Having someone take care of you? I thought I'd never see the day where Shizuru Fujino needs someone to watch over you like a child," Haruka laughed, "But I guess it can't be helped, no offense."

Shizuru smiled. "None taken, Haruka. I'm just happy that I'm here with my Natsuki."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed.

As the two continued to walk through the asylum, Natsuki saw that a few of the patients were practicing baseball, basketball and football.

"Hey, Shizuru, what are they doing over there?" Natsuki wondered.

"Oh, they're practicing for the games that will starting in the summer," Shizuru explained.

"Oh, do you mean where you guys compete with another team or something?"

"Yes. I'll be joining the team again this year, too."

"Really."

"Yeah. I couldn't play last year because I was still going through a few things along with the doctors losing my medication that they mix with my tea bags whenever I make some tea (A/N: Well think about it. I always see her drinking tea all the time)."

"Oh. What are you going to play this year?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll play soccer this year."

"That's cool. I know you'll do a great job kicking the ball into the goal."

Shizuru smiled. "Ara, ara. My Natsuki is going to cheer for me when I go up against the Garderobe Asylum. That means she loves me!"

"Shut-up!!" Natsuki angrily yelled at the honey brunette who was still smiling "I almost forgot how you much you pushed my buttons like this." Shizuru light laughed hearing Natsuki say, "And what do you mean Garderobe?"

"Garderobe is another asylum that we face every year. They're annoying when they win and gloat. We played them last year and I think one a girl who almost looks like Natsuki is always hitting on me."

"Another girl hitting on you?"

"Yes. She almost looks like my beloved Natsuki, but with dark green hair that's shorter than Natsuki's hair and has lavender purple eyes," Shizuru replied lightly swaying Natsuki's arm back and fourth like a child.

Natsuki lightly laughed at Shizuru's behavior. She still didn't understand why someone like Shizuru was in a place like an insane asylum as the brunette was taking Shizuru back to her cell.

"Well, I guess I'll see you this weekend, right?"

"Yes. I'll see Natsuki this weekend," Shizuru said looking hugging as Natsuki left the cell and the asylum.


	3. Are you Insane?

The next day at school, Natsuki was with her friends eating lunch with Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Chie, and Aoi who were asking her one question after another about how it was.

"It was okay. It's the size of a jail though with a lot of people along with a lot of rooms, too," Natsuki said.

"Were there any perverts looming around?" Mai wondered.

"What? No! Just a lot of people talking to themselves, though when I walked by their cell," Natsuki said eating a hamburger with mayo on it.

"Was it scary?" Nao said, "You probably peed your pants when you saw someone staring at you!"

"No, you asshole! Truthfully, it was kinda nice. I thought I was going to be scared because of hearing how the people are in the asylum, but actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought. Especially when I was hanging around with Shizuru all day."

Chie almost choked on the food that she was eating as Aoi patted her back. "Did you just say Shizuru? Fujino Shizuru?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She's the one who suddenly went ballistic one day, came to school with a bat, and started attacking everyone!"

"I heard from Mai here yesterday last night all about what she did. Didn't she attack thirteen people or something?"

"Yeah. She came out of nowhere one day and started attacking every classroom with a metal bat and attacked everyone in the school," Chie said, "And according to the news, Shizuru injured I think more than thirteen people in the school."

"Yeah, I think she injured nineteen people which were sent to the hospital along with ten other people, too," Aoi said, "Didn't one lose an eye from getting hit with Shizuru's bat?"

"That's what I heard, but I'm not sure."

"Gross," Mai said as Mikoto kept eating her food happily as Natsuki had a gross look on her face from hearing this.

"So, are you still gonna go, Natsuki? You know? To that place?" Mikoto asked who was still eating her food.

"Yeah. I don't have a choice first off. And second, I want to to get to know Shizuru a lot more. She seems.......interesting," Natsuki said.

"Interesting? She's insane!" Mai said as Natsuki left the table when the bell rang for class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Fuka Asylum, Shizuru was happily humming from seeing Natsuki again and her being her 'caretaker' for the next six months.

That same night, when Haruka was walking by Shizuru's cell with two therapist walking beside the blonde, the purple eyed teen could heard Shizuru still happily humming and drawing on the walls with paint. Before she was going back to her cell, Haruka walked up to Shizuru's cell and poked her head in to see what the red-eyed unstable woman was doing.

So Haruka asked.

And Shizuru said, "Painting."

"I can see that. But on the walls? Isn't Reito gonna get mad at you for doing that?"

Shizuru shrugged. "I don't care if Reito gets angry with me or not. I'm in a good mood today."

"So, I've heard. Ever since that Kuga chick left, you've been acting like, well, this! What has she done to you?"

Shizuru lightly giggled at Haruka's concern towards her. "My Natsuki hasn't done anything to me. I'm just........happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes. Happy to that I'll be able to see my Natsuki for the next few months to help me get by these dreadful days here in the asylum."

"Hey, I've been keeping you company with me talking and all when we both shared the came cell before you asked if you could move to a single cell room after beating the living daylights out of Shiho."

"Hai (yes), Haruka. You did keep me company with you talking when I was completely bored and I am grateful to you for that. I guess it's just because.........."

Haruka leaned her head against the bars of Shizuru's cell with a smile on her face. "I get it. You don't have to say anything to me. I can tell just by looking into those creepy, yet angelic eyes of yours." The blonde said before the two therapists were reminding her that it was time for her to go to her therapy session. "Well, I guess I should go to my therapy session today since I'm already ten minutes late from talking to you, Fujino."

Shizuru gently smiled. "Yes. I guess you should. You wouldn't want to be lectured again like you were last time."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later, Fujino." Haruka walked with her hands behind her head away from Shizuru's cell as the crimson eyed girl looked at the drawings she created in the corner of her wall.

----------------------------------Saturday---------------------------------

Natsuki came back to the asylum with a surprisingly content excited look on her face. She didn't know why but, she couldn't stop thinking about Shizuru all this week. She told guards who she is and let the girl pass. Walking through the eerie hallway from hearing people randomly yell out something that creeped Natsuki out, she made it to Shizuru's cell. She opened the slide eye whole who saw Shizuru lying on the floor with a smile on her face lightly muttering to herself about cartoon shows she has seen along with other things Natsuki couldn't hear.

"Uh, Shizuru?"

"Ara?" Shizuru lifted her head from her trance that was interrupted and saw Natsuki at her cell door. "My Natsuki is here! My Natsuki is here!!" She said childishly as Natsuki felt her face turn red with embarrassment again who opened the door and walked into the cell.

The first thing that caught Natsuki's eye were the drawings in the corner. She couldn't make what the paintings are as Natsuki as she saw Shizuru with a calm look on her face today compared to yesterday.

It looked like the crimson eye teen wasn't really smiling.

"I see you're happy to see me today, Shizuru," Natsuki said sitting in a chair.

"Yes! I was worried Natsuki wouldn't show up and I would be all alone in a place like this without Haruka talking to me," Shizuru said in a child like voice.

"I see. I think."

"So, what does Natsuki want me to do today?"

".......Truthfully, I don't know. The principal didn't say what I had to do on here but make sure you don't get in trouble because of your high rank of getting in trouble with other cellmates," Natsuki said scratching the back of her head watching Shizuru lay on her back once again fiddling with her fingers.

"Do you want to go and see if Haruka's out of her Therapy session? She may have a few bad manners, but she's really nice once you get to know her like I did when I was moved to this asylum," Shizuru said not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Sure since I can't leave here for about another four hours or so."


	4. Why? Why Not?

_**A/N: 17 reviews?! Holy crap, I'm on a roll today. I didn't know it would be this popular. Well, here's the next chapter for all of you ShizNat fans. **_

_**More on the way later on since I can write as much as I want on my labtop. **_

_**Hooray for labtops!!**_

When Natsuki waited for Shizuru to take her medication, her and the red-eyed teen walked to where they saw Haruka walk out of her therapy session with surprisingly no one to guard the blonde teenager.

"Hello, Haruka," Shizuru said.

"Oh, hey, Shizuru. I see you're 'caretaker' is here today. What's up, uh....."

"Kuga. Natsuki Kuga."

"Oh, Yeah. Well, Kuga Natsuki, I'm Suzushiro Haruka: Shizuru's cellmate before she was token to a single cell, if you forgot," Haruka said shaking Natsuki's hand.

"Why are you out here without anyone supervising you, Haruka?" Shizuru wondered.

"They're telling me that my sanity's coming back and how I should try and walk around this place without anyone beside me," Haruka explained.

"Is it working?" Natsuki wondered.

"If I passed three people calling me Blondie along with a few people trying to hit on me without beating them up, then I guess it is working," Haruka said with her hands behind her head, "But I don't think I'll be getting out of here in a few more months"

Shizuru lightly laughed along with smile. "You're lucky, Haruka. I don't even know if I'll get even out of here any time soon."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Maybe you'll get out early for good behavior," Haruka laughed along with Shizuru.

"Since you're out here, do you wanna walk around with us, Haruka?" Natsuki offered with her hands in her pockets.

"Nah, I wish I could, but I have to go back to me session. But thanks. Nice meeting you, Natsuki," Haruka said walking down the hallway, "I know I'll see you again later on for the next few months, but still. Later."

"Uh, yeah. Later," Natsuki said as Shizuru and she waved goodbye to Haruka, "I guess you're right about Haruka. But I still think she's a little bossy and loud."

"I know. But once you see her around more often, you'll see she's very nice," Shizuru said as the two of them walked down the hallway.

During that time, Natsuki was thinking what her friends were saying about how Shizuru is and what she did a few years ago. Natsuki knew Shizuru wouldn't tell for some reason, but the brunette wanted to know now to see if her friends were right or not as they two girls walked through the court yard of the asylum where other people were watching them walk by. Fortunately, Shizuru didn't notice them other inmates staring at them as she held onto Natsuki's right arm like her life depended on it.

Usually, if someone was looking or staring at Shizuru for very long, she would usually, if she's not in her own little world half of the time, give that person a death stare if she didn't like that person, or would ignore them and walk somewhere else.

2 hours later

"Ugh, I'm soo bored!" Natsuki groaned in Shizuru's room who was lying on the floor as Shizuru was drawing something on a sheet of paper, "How can you stand being in such a small inclosed area like this? It would drive me crazy if I was in your position."

"I don't mind small places," Shizuru said not taking her eyes off her drawing, "Small places help me think about things."

"Really. Like what?" Natsuki wondered sitting up from laying on her back.

"The time. How long I can hold my breath. Read something if it's interesting. And thinking all the things I can do to my lovely Natsuki when I get out of here."

"Dammit, woman!" Natsuki bellowed blushing madly which made Shizuru laugh as the blue brunette laid on her back once again and sighed, "Geez.......what else do you guys do around here besides stay in these cells almost all day?"

"Hmm, well, in about five more minutes, we get let out for lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yeah. They let us out of our cells around noon or so so we can get something to eat," Shizuru explained.

"I thought the people running this place just give you the food they recommend, bring it to your cell, and walk out," Natsuki assumed.

"They still do that to people who want to eat alone. But now, they do it where everyone can eat together since the inmates want to eat and talk to their friends."

"I see. What about you?"

"Me? I usually eat by myself if Haruka's not gonna go to the cafeteria that day. But on days where she does want to go, I do and talk to her about random things until it's time to go back."

"That's understandable. But why don't you just make some new friends if Haruka's not there?"

Shizuru light laughed and smiled at Natsuki's question. "Because no one wants to be my friend."

"Oh, come on! Just because you beat the crap out of Shiho doesn't mean you won't do it again!" Natsuki said second guessing what she just replied, '..........Or will you?'

"I know. I don't care if they outcast me or not. But if Natsuki's being threatened by someone, that's when I attack."

"Eh?"

Shizuru didn't look at Natsuki as the honey brunette continued to speak while fiddling her Kiyohime key-chain. "Whenever someone insults Natsuki, I attack. If someone looks at Natsuki like they're going to attack her, then I will attack them before they have the chance to do so. Natsuki is too important to me to let someone take her away from me. Natsuki's too important to me to let that happen."

".....Shizuru...."

"That's why......that's why I attack Shiho the way I did. For Natsuki's sake. For Natsuki's sake."

Natsuki was surprised to hear that from Shizuru as she sat up again from laying on her back and looked at Shizuru who was still fiddling with her key-chain. "But Shizuru, I really couldn't care less if someone did insult me or called me names. I've been-"

"That's not the issue," Shizuru interrupted Natsuki. "Natsuki doesn't deserve to be called names or picked on. Natsuki is too pretty and smart for some lowlife to be calling Natsuki out of her name. Natsuki deserves someone to love and care for her."

"L-Love and care?"

Shizuru nods her head. "Natsuki doesn't need to hurt anymore from what this world has already done to you. You-" Before Shizuru could finish what she was saying someone was banging on the door.

"Oi! Fujino! Come on! They have something descent in the lunch room today that I can eat!" It was Haruka as Shizuru snapped out of her trance and looked at Natsuki who was looking at Shizuru with a worried look on her face.

"Ara? Why is Natsuki looking at me like that? Does she want to kiss me or something?" Shizuru teased puckering her lips.

Natsuki's face turned red again who angrily said, "No! I don't want to kiss you, baka!"

Shizuru pouted. "Mou, Natsuki. Ikeizu (meanie). She doesn't want to kiss me. I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Grr! Act your age and come on! We're gonna be late for lunch!" Natsuki grabs Shizuru's hand and walks her out of the cell as they saw Haruka impatiently waiting.

"'bout time. I thought I was gonna have to leave you guys," Haruka said.

"Oh, butt out, Blondie. Shizuru's being childish again!" Natsuki said.

"Mou, Natsuki. That's so mean or you to say!" Shizuru pouted again holding Natsuki's arm.

"You're the one being all child like. Come on!......what is for lunch, anyway?" Natsuki wondered to Haruka.

"Spaghetti. With a side order or condiments." The blonde teen said.

"Since I haven't eaten anything all day, I might as well join you guys for a bite to eat."

"Ara, ara. Natsuki's gonna dine with us! That means I'll be able to sit next to her!" Shizuru said rubbing her head against Natsuki's shoulder.

'Ugh. Why me?' Natsuki thought looking up at the ceiling as the three women walked to the cafeteria.


	5. Almost At the Deep End

At the cafeteria, Natsuki, Shizuru, and Haruka were sitting at a single table talking up a storm. Well, mostly Haruka.

"Man, I cannot wait to get out of here! That way, I can go back to my house and sleep all day without anyone to bug me!" Haruka said taking a bite out of her garlic bread.

"Ara, demo (but) Haruka, what about the games that are coming up? We need you for a strong defense after all the work you did to keep from Garderobe from winning the silver metal last year," Shizuru said sipping her tea.

"Oh, yeah. I never really thought about the games. But don't worry! I'll be there to help my team this year before I leave! Then afterwards, I can go back home and sleep like I was before I came here."

"Or do you really want to go back because of Yukino."

Haruka's face turned red hearing Shizuru say that to her. "N-Nani? (what) I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you know what I mean, Ha-ru-ka," Shizuru sung.

"Grr, urusai, Baka (Shut-up, idiot). You don't know anything!" Haruka objected as Shizuru and Natsuki laughed at the purple-eyed teen trying to hide her feelings towards Yukino Kikikawa. Haruka and Shizuru have been friends since Shizuru came to the Fuka Asylum and the red-eyed teen can tell if Haruka's hiding something from her by how the blonde teenager reacts to the question along with the situation.

And as the three ate, Shizuru sensed something heading towards Natsuki's way as Shizuru moved Natsuki out of the way from the object that was now hitting the wall a few feet from Haruka's head.

It was a fork.

"What the hell?!" Was all Haruka exclaimed seeing Shizuru pick Natsuki up from being pushed on the ground.

"Are you okay, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But....."

"Heh, not bad for a first try." Shizuru knew who that voice belonged to as she turned around and saw Shiho a few of her followers walking beside her.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. " Munakata Shiho."

"Fujino Shizuru. I'm surprised the people here let you roam around like this with these losers," Shiho remarked looking at Natsuki, "It's too bad the little psycho puppy pushed you out of the way, Natsuki. I would've made a perfect hole you call a head of yours."

"Whatever Maki-Maki Girl. At least I'm not in a nut house with other insane people no offense, Haruka , Shizuru, and everyone," Natsuki said.

"None taken," Haruka said along with the others in the cafeteria watching Natsuki and Shiho as Shizuru didn't say anything when Natsuki said. Shizuru was concentrating on trying to physically and mentally calm herself down from hearing Shiho say that stuff to Natsuki.

'Calm down, Shizuru. Calm down. Everything will be fine as long as Shiho doesn't hurt Natsuki.'

Haruka sees Shizuru calming herself down and thinks it's a good idea to take Shizuru out of the cafeteria in order for the girl to calm down a bit as she gently puts her hand on Shizuru's shoulder.

"Come on, Shizuru. We're gonna go outside and calm you down before you suddenly have a breakdown," Haruka said walking Shizuru away from Natsuki and Shiho who wasn't fighting against Haruka's grip. The blonde thought nothing else could go wrong until she heard Natsuki make another rude remark to Shiho which made the girl in pigtails angrily yell something and punch Natsuki in the face sending her down to the ground hard.

Shizuru heard the punch being landed as she and Haruka ran to Natsuki's aid.

"Natsuki, are you alright? Natsuki!" Shizuru said seeing the blue-haired girl sit up a bit from the punch that was received.

"Yeah. I think so." Natsuki felt blood run down her nose and mouth which made Shizuru's red eyes narrow in anger as Natsuki saw Shizuru's hands visibly shake in anger.

"You hurt Natsuki," Shizuru muttered standing up from kneeling by Natsuki's side.

"Oh, no. Not again," Haruka said.

"What?" Natsuki wondered what Haruka meant by her reply.

"Shizuru was like this before."

"You mean when she insulted me before?"

"Yes. Only this time, I think she'll do more damage to her than before."

"What do you mean more than before?"

"....You hurt Natsuki," Natsuki heard Shizuru coldly say with her head lowered still walking towards Shiho's direction.

"Heh, of course I hurt her. She called me names and I punched her in the face," Shiho remarked.

"You made Natsuki bleed." Natsuki sees Shizuru pick something sharp up. "I won't forgive you for that." Shizuru was about to attack Shiho until Natsuki came and grabbed her from behind. Shizuru tried to struggle out of Natsuki's grip, but it was no use. She couldn't get loose.

"Let me go! Let go! Shiho has to pay! SHE has to pay!!" Shizuru yelled slashing back and fourth a sharp rusted knife that is in Shizuru's right hand trying to hit Shiho, but nothing.

"Shizuru, snap out of it! Natsuki's fine! Their's no need to attack Shiho with a knife," Haruka said grabbing Shizuru's right hand and prying the knife out of the red eyes hands, 'Man, she has a strong grip!'

Natsuki was able to turn Shizuru around to face the brunette's eyes as the struggling stopped along with Shizuru's hands not shaking in anger anymore. "See? I'm fine, Shizuru. Don't worry about it, okay?" Shizuru didn't say anything as tears were filling up her eyes who gave Natsuki a hug saying she's sorry for what she did. "Hey, don't worry about me. I've suffered worst things that happened to me growing up."

"But Natsuki was-"

"I know, Shizuru. I know. But I'm fine. See? So, don't worry about it. Do you want to eat the rest of your food in your cell with Haruka and I, hm?" Natsuki gently said as Shizuru nodded with her head buried in the brunette's chest, "Okay. Come on. Haruka, bring the food also."

"............Uh, right. Okay," Haruka said getting the three plates of food and following behind Natsuki and Shizuru. Leaving a dumbfounded Shiho behind who heard Haruka say, "We'll be back! Just you wait. Shiho. Just you-"

"Haruka!" Natsuki called out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Shizuru's cell, her, Natsuki, and Haruka were comforting Shizuru making sure she was calming down after what almost happened. And after an hour of staying by Shizuru's side, both Haruka and Natsuki saw Shizuru finally coming out of the episode she was in.

"Are you okay, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked gently as Shizuru nodded and wiped her eyes from crying.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Sorry for snapping like that, Natsuki," Shizuru said lowering her head.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Taku (Honestly), you are one hell of a handful when you're like this, Shizuru," Haruka said leaning her back against the wall.

"Sorry. But Shiho punched Natsuki and made her bleed. I tried to calm down, I really did, but when Shiho punched Natsuki, I had to get Shiho back for punching my lovely Natsuki," Shizuru said holding Natsuki by the arm, "But thanks to Natsuki, I was able to come back to reality."

"Uh, yeah...." Natsuki said with a hand behind her head, "Just try not to attack someone like that again unless they're trying to attack you, okay, Shizuru?"

"I'll try. I'll try for my beloved Natsuki," Shizuru said rubbing her head against Natsuki's shoulder, "Does this mean you won't kiss me after what happened today?"

"Dammit, Shizuru! I'm not going to kiss you! Ever!"

"Aww, Ikezu! Natsuki's being mean to me again!!" Shizuru whined covering her face with her hands as Natsuki's eye visibly twitched.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand you, Shizuru."

Later That Afternoon

Natsuki walked out of Shizuru's cell after numerous attempts to get away from Shizuru hugging her. Natsuki felt bad leaving Shizuru the way she did. Like a little puppy pinning for her master to come home, but the honey brunette couldn't stop hugging Natsuki when it was time for her to leave. It almost took Natsuki about a half an hour to get Shizuru off of her before she left.

As Natsuki was walking in the parking lot, she couldn't help but think about what Shizuru said to her in her cell before Haruka came and banged on the door like her life depended on it. She sighed. Natsuki wondered what Shizuru meant when she said all that stuff to her. Was it true? Or was it stuff she said unconsciously when Shizuru was having another episode?

Natsuki didn't think about it too hard as she got on her motorcycle and rode back to her apartment.

----------The Next Day At School----------

Natsuki was looking out of the window of her last period class. She had a bandage over her nose from what Shiho did yesterday.

'Really. That Shizuru is strong. I thought I was gonna lose my grip,' She thought not noticing other people talking about her, 'But what I don't get is why? Why would she attack someone like that for me?'

"Hey, did you hear? Kuga's doing community service at the Fuka Asylum."

"Yeah. A friend of mine told me two days ago."

"That's not all I heard that Natsuki's looking over Shizuru Fujino."

"Shizuru Fujino?!"

"The woman who attacked everyone at this school?"

"Yeah. She's the one."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope. I heard Natsuki telling her friends the other day when she was leaving after school."

"Boy, I feel sorry for Natsuki."

"Yeah. Being stuck with a psychopath to take care of must suck."

Natsuki was able to hear what some other people were saying as she turned her head from the window and saw them still staring.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT?!" She yelled making the people staring at her look somewhere else as the bell rang, 'Honestly. Underclassmen.'

**Okami**

**Inyunaruto365, Natsuki, Shizuru, Haruka, and Pricat sitting at the table eating food.**

**Shizuru: Ara, I love how this story is going.**

**Pricat: Yeah. **

**Natsuki: For once, I agree with Shizuru, but why does Shizuru always tease me?**

**Inyunaruto365: It's funny. All the fics do it. Even in the rated M stories. **

**Natsuki: True. But still it's kinda annoying.**

**Inyunaruto365: You think everything's annoying!**

**Haruka: exactly! The author's right for once in her year.**

**Pricat: It's 'once in her life' Haruka.**

**Haruka: Whatever! By the way, is Yukino gonna be in this story?**

**Inyunaruto365: Judging by how I am on the stories I make, then yes. I just don't know where I can put her for right now.**

**Haruka: You better put Yukino in this story! Or else. (Grabs her chained mace)**

**Inyunaruto365: O_O; (hides behind Pricat) Don't worry. Just don't hurt me!**

**Pricat: Why are you hiding behind me?**

**Shizuru: Ara, ara, Haruka. Don't hurt Inyunaruto365-kun. **

**Inyunaruto365: Y-Yeah. Listen to the psycho woman. N-No offense.**

**Shizuru: (smiles) None taken. Just please don't say that to me again.**

**Haruka: Take my advice, author. Control your tongue.**

**Inyunaruto365: Good idea. **


	6. It Is Time

As the weeks went by, Natsuki dreading going to the Fuka Asylum became a joy for the brunette. Since she went there, almost all the people there know Natsuki and say 'hi' to her. Even the guards who never really talked to her say 'hi' to her off and on when she's visiting Shizuru.

And During the time Natsuki visited Shizuru, they saw that her reputation of getting into trouble has decreased along with her sudden snapppings, too. Shizuru still has a few things to work with, but Natsuki's helping the crimson eyed woman out.

Then one day, when Natsuki was visiting Shizuru on a Monday afternoon after class, she saw that Shizuru wasn't in her cell waiting for her. She wondered where she was. She asked the other inmates if they saw where Shizuru was as one of them said that Shizuru was with Haruka outside in the courtyard.

Natsuki went outside to see what was going on who saw Shizuru and Haruka playing soccer with a few other people. That surprised Natsuki a little to see Shizuru playing with other people, but was happy that her being the crimson-eyed girl's caretaker is working.

She watched Shizuru score a goal who happily cheered in victory as she saw Natsuki walking to where she was.

"Natsuki!" She yelled running to where Natsuki was walking and knocking her down in the process, "Natsuki's here! I've been waiting all day for Natsuki!"

"Sh-Shizuru! Not in front of other people!" Natsuki said blushing getting up from Shizuru tackling the brunette.

"But Natsuki's here and that makes me happy!" Shizuru said hugging Natsuki with her head nuzzled in her neck like a kitten.

"Where's Haruka?"

"She's hiding from her therapist for some reason I don't remember."

"Got in trouble for ditching therapy today?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so," Natsuki sighed as Shizuru giggled, "But what I'm wondering right now it why you're outside. I thought you weren't allowed to leave the cell unless I was around to watch over you."

"They saw how I was acting for the past few months and decided to try and see how I'll be when there's no one around."

"And I see it's working."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Shizuru jumped happily while hugging Natsuki whose face was lightly turning red, "I wonder if Natsuki wants to play with me."

"I don't play."

Shizuru pouted. "Ikezu. Natsuki doesn't want to play with me."

"I-I do! I just can't play soccer with you because I don't know how to play."

"Maybe I can teach Natsuki to play soccer," Shizuru teased holding Natsuki's arm.

"Oh, I-I don't want to be a bother to you."

"I don't mind teaching Natsuki to play soccer. Is Natsuki going to join us in the games that are coming up?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna try."

"Aiyee!! Natsuki's gonna be playing soccer with me and my teammates! I'm so happy!" Shizuru squealed, "She really does love me!"

"Shizuru!!"

Hours Later

"I'll see you guys Monday," Natsuki said to Haruka and Shizuru, "And thanks for the lessons."

"I'm happy to help my lovely Natsuki," Shizuru smiled.

"Eh, don't mention it. I'm surprised that I'm helping the independent Mice Queen Natsuki Kuga," Haruka said wit her hands behind her head non-chalantly as Natsuki lightly laughed at the blonde's reaction.

"You mean 'Ice,' Haruka."

"Whatever. I'll see you later, Kuga."

"Yeah. Later." Natsuki was about to leave when Shizuru gave her a hug which surprised the emerald eyed teen. "Sh-Shizuru?"

"Natsuki seemed like she needed a hug, so I'm giving Natsuki a hug for her sake," Shizuru whispered said making the brunette blush at what the red-eyed woman said.

"W-Well, thanks, Shizuru." Natsuki ended the hug after about a minute of them embracing as she got on her bike and rode off. 'That was nice of Shizuru to hug me like that. I've never been hugged by anyone before. Not even my own friends hug me the way Shizuru did.......I wonder. No! What are you thinking about, Natsuki! You can't love Shizuru. She's in an insane aslyum! What if she doesn't really love me? Man, this is a waste of time thinking about it while driving. I gotta get home and get something to eat with mayonnaise before I go any further. '

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Than night, after Natsuki was eating something, she heard the phone ring. She answered it. "Yo."

"Natsuki. This it Tate."

"Oh, hey Tate. Why are you calling from the asylum?"

"The chief wanted me to call you. About Shizuru."

"About Shizuru? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shizuru's okay. Don't worry. It's just the chief said that since you got to know Shizuru after these four months, he decided to inform you alittle bit more about Shizuru."

"Okay. And I guess I should find somewhere to sit, huh?"

"Yeah. What I'm gonna say about Shizuru is going to take a while," Tate said.

"Hang on. Let me get something from the fridge."


	7. Time to Talk

**Inyunaruto365:................ ZzZzZ(Sleeping on Pricat's lap)**

**Shizuru: Ara? Inyunaruto365, is something wrong? Are you awake?......or even alive? (pokes Inyunaruto365 with a stick)**

**Pricat: Inyunaruto365's kinda......K-Oed right now from lack of sleep.**

**Shizuru: Ara. Is there anything we can do to wake her up?**

**Pricat: No. I tried everything I know she likes and she's still sleeping like a zombie. **

**Shizuru: (Sees a wet area on Pricat's leg) That would explain the drool on your leg.**

**Pricat: (nods) Anyway, if Inyunaruto365 was awake right now, she would apologize for keeping the viewers waiting for so long. And uh, she hopes you enjoy.**

Natsuki sat down on the couch with a jar of mayo with a beer and a magazine. "Okay. I'm ready, Tate. So, tell me the reason behind Shizuru's insanity."

"I guess you heard the rumors about her, I assume."

"Yeah. About her attacking everyone in school with a bat."

"That part is true. And the reason why is because growing up, her parents were abusing her mentally and physically at the age of six. Shizuru didn't know why her parents were treating her that to her, and according to her family background, her mother was a drug addict and her father was an alcoholic which kinda left Shizuru with a few......problems when she was born December 19th."

"Problems?"

"While we were looking at Shizuru's files, it says that from the doctors she visited, she has ADD, ADHD, Mild Asperger Syndrome which is also known as Mild Autism, and Multiple Personality Disorder," Tate explained.

Natsuki was surprised to heard the conditions Shizuru has. "Shizuru has all that?"

"Yeah. Didn't you notice?"

Natsuki began thinking during her time taking care of Shizuru. "Well, come to think of it, that _would_ explain her saying my name in the third person along with her repeating a few words more than once, though. But I thought it was because she was just, well, insane, you know?"

"Well, that's slightly understandable. Anyway, when Shizuru was nine, she was token to an orphanage after a neighbor heard yelling one night coming from Shizuru being beaten by her drunken father. And during that time in the orphanage, the nuns told us that Shizuru was a quite handful when she was having one of her episodes and didn't know how to calm her down. Shizuru had to stay away from other children because of her sudden eruptions, along with hitting someone continuously after that person was picking on her. However, the nuns were able to calm her down during the time she was at the orphanage by putting her in a room by herself with a TV and something for her to draw and write with, along with having a private tutor teach Shizuru. It helped her for seven years when she was adopted at the age of sixteen. The adopted parents of Shizuru noticed that Shizuru didn't really smile that much during her years of going to Fuka Middle School. They saw that Shizuru didn't really come back with any friends or hung out with anyone because Shizuru told her parents that she prefered to be alone. But around her fist year of Fuka High School, Shizuru's parents saw Shizuru smiling again. They asked her why and she said, 'Because I met someone today. Someone......different.'"

"I see." Natsuki sighed with a slight smile on her face. "I guess it happened when she saw me, huh?"

Tate lightly laughed through the phone. "Yeah. I guess from being around Shizuru for a while, you've seen how childish Shizuru is whenever she's around you. However, as you saw a few months ago when Shiho punched you, Shizuru has a slightly horrid temper when it comes to anyone hurting you in any way."

"Yeah. I remember," Natsuki dipping a potato chip in mayonnaise, "I thought I was going to lose my grip when I was holding Shizuru down."

"Yeah. Anyway, because of Shizuru meeting you, she was able to gain some of her sanity before it was lost. Then, one day, something happened."

"Was it when she attacked the school with a bat?"

"Yes. We thought it was from you, but we found out that it wasn't."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We've found out that the reason Shizuru snapped like that was because other people were telling her how you and Shizuru couldn't be together for a lot of reasons known to other people who saw you guys together. She tried to ignore them, but things became worse when she saw her real parents again in an alleyway of the school who told her how Shizuru's a failure for having those feelings towards you, Natsuki," Tate said.

"So, I guess because of all that pressure, along with her having all those other problems and conditions she has, she snapped, huh?" Natsuki said.

"Yep. But who could blame her. When Shizuru came here, she told us that one of her personalities were arguing with the other personalities in her head about how her feelings were false and how she should just forget about you, Natsuki."

"How many personalities does Shizuru have, anyway?" Natsuki wondered.

"Well, according to what Shizuru told us, she has twenty," Tate said.

"Twenty?!"

"Yeah. Well, it _was_ twenty until Shizuru told us that she killed 13 of them. Were you expecting three or four personalities?"

"Well, no. I was just expecting to have just one. But seven?!"

"I know your reaction. When Shizuru told us that, we were surprised that she's not talking like a loon in those cartoon shows."

"Yeah. But I didn't know she had Twenty of them. How many does she have now?"

"Last time we asked her in therapy last week, she told us she has seven."

"Seven?"

"Yeah."

"........." Natsuki was quiet on the phone for while reflecting on what Tate told her about Shizuru. 'I didn't know Shizuru was _that _unstable. Why didn't she tell me this when I met her? I'm gonna have to ask her when I see her again.'

"Hey, Kuga."

Natsuki snapped back to reality hearing Tate's voice. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that." She apologized asking,

"Hey, Tate."

"Yeah?"

".........Does Shizuru know you're telling me all this stuff? You know.....to me?"

"Yeah. We asked Shizuru if it was okay to tell you about herself and she said it was just in case something happened to Shizuru."

"Okay. That's understandable. Is there anything else I should know about Shizuru?"

"Hmmm, let me think. Oh! I almost forgot! Shizuru did wanted me to ask you if you wanted to know a little it about Haruka since you guys are all friends now."

"Haruka considers me her friend?"

"Yeah. Haruka told us this during her therapy session with her anger before she took her medication," Tate said.

"I don't have anything else to do tonight except homework, so yeah, I want to know a little bit about Haruka. Uh......does Haruka mind?"

"Nah. She doesn't care either way. You know her pretty well to know that."

"True, true." Natsuki laughed.

"But what about your homework? Midori's gonna be pissed if you don't do your essay based on that book you read called To Kill a Mocking Bird."

"I told her that I'll read the book. I didn't say I would do the work," Natsuki said.

Tate sighed. "Honestly. You never seem to do anything you don't like."

"Eh, don't care what that Ijiwaru (bitchy) teacher says tomorrow or not. It's just a stupid essay that's worth only ten points. Anyway, about Haruka?"

"Oh, yeah. When Haruka was just an infant, her father was abusing her the way Shizuru's drunk father was to her. Her mother went to rehab a few times when she was pregnant with Haruka during her third trimester because she was on drugs and needed help to become clean before her daughter grew up with any health problems. It helped. However, Haruka was diagnosed with dyslexia when she was seven, if you were wondering why Haruka doesn't like reading anything aloud in front of other people," Tate said.

"That would also explain her mispronunciation of words whenever she's talking to us along with other people. But why is she in the asylum?" Natsuki wondered.

"I'm getting to that, woman. Anyway, because of what she has, Haruka was picked on during her time in preschool by other children. The teachers didn't help that much where she lived either and as she grew up with other people calling her stupid, reading illiterate, and lack of knowing any vocabulary, she became to develop an anger problem which caused her to get into fights during there fifth year of elementary school. And the more she grew up with that stuff because of her disability of reading, the angrier she became with the people calling her stupid and dumb. Yukino would help Haruka expand her vocabulary with the best of her ability, but Haruka was still being harassed by other people since she was the only one in Fuka High School who has Dyslexia and couldn't read that well like the rest of her classmates. Her anger grew so bad that she almost killed someone."

"Haruka almost killed someone? Who?"

"We don't know who though because the group she attacked moved after that, but it happened when Haruka was in her last semester of her high school. Yukino was being picked on because of her quiet disposition. Well, Haruka stepped in and told them to leave her alone. They told her to stay out of it and how she's one to talk because of what she has. She tried to calm down, but they kept talking like that about her and Yukino, that's when she snapped. Haruka grabbed the closest thing that was near her, which was a glass bottle, and smashed it against some guys head and began to beat the crap out of him along with some of his friends who tried to take Haruka."

"Big mistake, I imagine?"

"Yeah. Really big mistake. Haruka took all of them down and was about to kill one of them for what they said to Yukino until a few teachers came and pinned her down. It took more people to pin the blonde woman down."

"More than Shizuru when she snapped?"

"Yeah. Just by two people because the teachers didn't want to get that close to Shizuru because she had a bat and was attacking everyone. Including the teachers who were nice to her," Tate explained, "But Haruka refused to calm down and one of the teachers had no choice but to knock her out."

"With what?"

"The nurse didn't have anything to paralyze Haruka, so the teachers had to literally knock her out by using a heavy object. It took the three times to do that without knocking her into a concussion."

"That sounded painful."

"It was when she woke up in the asylum because of her anger. But as you can see, she's improving with the help of you and Shizuru."

"That's good. By the way, I keep hearing Haruka and Shizuru talk about this teal-haired woman who almost looks like me when they were going up against Windbloom last year in soccer. Do you know anything about someone like that, Tate?" Natsuki wondered.

"Not that much. A friend of hers named Miya Clochette told me her name is Tomoe Marguerite and that she has an average case of what Shizuru. Well, except having ADD and ADHD."

"You mean this Tomoe chick has Autism and Multiple Personality Disorder also?"

"Yeah. But the only difference is that Tomoe's is a bit more severer than Shizuru's, along with the Multiple Personality Disorder. Tomoe's personality can change from happy to psychotic in less than a minute while Shizuru, depending on what the situation is, won't change that fast."

"And the Autism?"

"I don't know. Miya told me this, and I don't remember what she said."

"Soka (I see). Well, thanks for informing me about Shizuru and Haruka, Tate."

"Don't mention it. If there's anything else you need to know about them, just tell me and I'll give you what I have on their file," Tate said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Later."

"Bye."

Natsuki hung up her phone and sighed who looked at her clock to see what time it is. 'It's two am.' Then looked at her mayonnaise jar. 'And I'm out of mayonnaise. Kuso (damn).'

**Okami**

**Haruka: Can I ask why you have me down as having Dyslexia? (points angrily at the paper)**

**Inyunaruto365: What? It suited you well since you always jumble your words a lot in Mai-Hime and Otome.**

**Haruka: You should talk.**

**Inyunaruto365: Shut it, Blondie. I have ways of keeping you out of this story. And away from Yukino.**

**Haruka: Oh, yeah? How?**

**Inyunaruto365: (writes something on a sheet of paper and gives it to Haruka)**

**Haruka: (gasps in horror) you wouldn't! **

**Inyunaruto365: I would. I did it with other stories and I can do it to this one!**

**Haruka: Okay, okay! Just please don't! I adnore my beloved Yukino too much.**

**Yukino: It's 'Admire,' Haruka-chan. And thank you for saying that.**

**Tomoe: Hey, what about me?**

**Inyunaruto365: You'll be in the other chapters I'll do for this fic.**

**Tomoe: Will I be with Shizuru-onee-sama? **

**Natsuki:(from afar) Like hell you are!! She's mine!**

**Tomoe: Whatever! No one cares about you!**

**Shizuru: (quietly sipping tea while listening to Tomoe and Natsuki arguing) Ara, ara.....**

**Pricat: Indeed (drinks coffee).**

**Inyunaruto365: (decides to sit where Shizuru and Pricat are sitting. Shizuru poured her a cup of tea) Happy that two women are fighting over you, Shizuru?**

**Shizuru: (nods with a cat like smile on her face while drinking her tea). I see you're well-rested. **

**Inyunaruto365: Yeah. A little bit, but I have things to keep me up.**

**Pricat: So, what are you gonna do now? **

**Inyunaruto365: I might as well end this chapter now before things get out of hand (sips tea then spits it out) Ugh! What kind of tea is this!? It's not sweet at all!**

**Shizuru: (smiles) Green Gentian Tea. **

**Inyunaruto365: You mean that tea you gave Natsuki in that Doujinshi manga?**

**Shizuru: (nods. Still smiling) It's payback for what you said in the last okami you said to me. **

**Inyunaruto365: You are evil!.......... Why didn't you tell me when I was drinking this, Pricat? **

**Pricat: Shizuru gave me two hundred dollars to keep quiet.**

**Inyunaruto365: Err, sell-out.......I think I feel my tongue go numb from it's bitter taste. Ugh!!**


	8. Revealing

The next day after class was out, along with getting a long lecture from Midori for not doing her essay, Natsuki was getting whatever she needed out of her locker before leaving to the Fuka Asylum to see her friends Shizuru and Haruka. But before she left, Natsuki heard someone softly say from behind say.

"......U-Uh, Kuga-san."

Natsuki turned around and saw it was Yukino with a timid look on her face.

"Oh, hey, Yukino. What's up?" Natsuki wondered.

".....Um.....I-I heard that you are going to the Fuka Asylum due to getting in trouble at school."

"Yeah. I'm now Shizuru's caretaker there. Making sure she doesn't get in trouble with anyone there along with keep her company. I also met Haruka there during the time I've been going there, too."

"R-Really? How is Haruka-chan doing?"

"She's doing fine. She's still pronouncing her words wrong, but she's getting better, though," Natsuki said who saw Yukino holding something in her hand, "Hey, what's that in your hand?"

"Oh. I-It's nothing. Just something.....for Haruka-chan," Yukino said blushing lightly.

"Do you want me to give that to Haruka when I go see her today?"

"I-I don't want to be a bother to you, Kuga-san."

"I don't mind. Besides, Haruka keeps yapping on about what she wants to do when she gets out of the asylum including see you again."

Yukino's face lit up when she heard Natsuki said that to her. "H-Haruka-chan said that?"

"Yeah. Even thought she doesn't want to admit it, Haruka really does miss you a lot."

Yukino's face turned a light shade of red saying, "If.....If you say you don't mind giving this to Haruka-chan,…..could you.....you know.....when you see her?" Yukino gives Natsuki an envelop as Natsuki and Yukino were walking to Natsuki's motorcycle.

"Okay. I'll give this to Haruka when I see her today, Yukino," Natsuki said putting the envelope in her pocket and began to drive to the Fuka Asylum.

* * *

At the Fuka Asylum, Haruka and Shizuru were outside under a tree having a snack. Shizuru was sipping her tea and looking at the leaves drop while Haruka was eating a ham sandwich the cafeteria had and a carton of milk.

"I wonder where we're gonna be training for soccer today," Haruka said between bites of eating her ham sandwich.

"I don't know," Shizuru said still sipping her tea in silence for a few minutes before saying randomly, "Haruka, did you know that since we've been having lunch here, that one hundred and seventeen leaves have fallen from the tree we're eating under?"

".......Uh, no? I didn't know that," Haruka said sweatdropping who saw Shizuru sweetly smiling before she continued to sip her tea, 'Honestly, Fujino. I just don't understand you no a days.'

Haruka sighed again still in thought who saw Natsuki walk to where the blonde and Shizuru are. "Oh. Hey, Natsuki."

"Natsuki!" Shizuru puts down her tea, runs to where the brunette was walking, and jumps ontop of Natsuki. Cuddling her head against Natsuki's chest.

"Why must you do this whenever I come here, Shizuru?" Natsuki sighed.

"Kanin na (Sorry in Kyoto-ben), Natsuki. But I can't help it. My lovely Natsuki is here to spend time with me," Shizuru said with a smile on her face who helped Natsuki stand up again along with herself.

"You can't blame Fujino for being like this, though, Natsuki," Haruka said finishing her ham sandwich and walked to where Shizuru and Natsuki were.

"True. Since in a few days, there will be a Family Day," Natsuki said with her hands behind her head, "What about your family, Haruka? Are they coming to see you?"

"How cares? My mom is still in rehab for the seventh time this week, and my dad's too drank to give a damn about me," Haruka said folding her arms across her chest.

"It's 'drunk,' Haruka."

"Whatever."

"Oh, and by the way, Yukino gave me this to give to you." Natsuki hands Haruka the envelop.

"Thanks. I'll see what it is later."

"Hey, maybe Yukino will come and see you on Family Day."

"Heh. I bet."

Natsuki smiled who saw Haruka's face lightly turn red as Natsuki looked over to where Shizuru was smiling. 'I don't think Shizuru's parents will be there for Family Day at the Fuka Asylum since, well, they're junkies and all......Wait. Did I just say Junkie? Man, my vocabulary's starting to diminish now a days. Damn video games.'

"Yo, Natsuki. You alright?" Haruka said snapping Natsuki back to reality.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm good," Natsuki said, "Hey, Shizuru. Can you and Haruka help me with my soccer practice?"

"Ara, Natsuki wants my help? I'm so happy!"

Natsuki's face light turned red hearing that. "Why must you say stuff like that?"

"Why? Natsuki doesn't like it when I say stuff like that? Natsuki must hate me, doesn't she?" Shizuru said covering her head over her hands and began crying.

"Ah! No, no! I don't hate you! I don't hate you at all! Please, don't cry!" Natsuki said.

"Really? Natsuki don't hate me?"

"Of course. I don't hate you at all."

"Yay! Natsuki doesn't hate me! Natsuki doesn't hate me!" Shizuru said cheerfully.

'Dammit! I fell for it again! But....Shizuru makes it look so real,' Natsuki thought as Shizuru hugged the brunette, "By the way, what _is _Family Day supposed to be, anyway?"

"Family Day is when the family of the person who's in here visits for an entire day. They have these weird activities they make us do with our parents while they're there to visit us," Haruka explained, "I thing it's stupid while other people say it's a good way to bond with their families even more or some kind a crap like that."

"I see."

Haruka opened the envelop who saw a picture of Yukino laying in bed wearing a loose night shirt and pants with a tired look on her face. The blonde quietly smiled as she turned the picture to the back that had something written on the back of it.

It reads:

Haruka-chan,

I hope you're doing well where you are with your new friends. I'll be waiting for you at home when it's time for you to come out of the asylum.

Truly Yours,

Yukino Kikukawa

Haruka felt her face lightly turn red again who gently chuckled at the picture. "Mou, Yukino. Do you always have to wear such loose clothing. Especially when their mine."

"Whatcha doin', Haruka?" Shizuru wondered surprising Haruka.

"Uh, n-n-nothing," She stammered hiding the picture behind her back.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Your face is all red."

"Stay out of this, Bubuzuke! I don't have anything behind my back! You have no proof!"

"Then what's this?" Natsuki takes the picture of Yukino from behind Haruka's back that was behind her back.

"H-Hey! Give that back!"

"I wanna see. I wanna see!" Shizuru said as Natsuki and her both saw the picture Haruka had hidden behind her back. "Aww! That's soo cute, Haruka!"

"Sh-Shut-up! It proves nothing about Yukino and me!" Haruka object whose face was bright red.

"No wonder Yukino likes you so much," Natsuki said with a smile on her face as Haruka snatched the picture back.

"Stay out of my gife, Kuga!"

"It's 'life'."

"Whatever!" Haruka yelled laying on the grass as Natsuki and Shizuru joined her.

"Well, at least you have someone who likes you in that way," Natsuki sighed looking at the clouds.

"True. But what about you? I'm sure the Ice Princess has someone she loves."

"........." Natsuki was quiet when Haruka said that. After her mother died, she swore she would never trust another human being again. But after meeting Shizuru, Natsuki was able to trust people again along with make friends like Mai, Nao, and Mikoto who care about her and her well being. However......

"Oi, Natsuki! Are you listening to me!?"

"Huh?" Natsuki looked to where she saw a ticked off Haruka and a concerned Shizuru.

"Ara. Natsuki stared off into space twice now. Was she thinking about me during those times?" Shizuru smiled.

"Probably," Haruka said as Natsuki's face turned red.

"No! I was just thinking about something that doesn't involve you guys!"

"Mou, Ikezu! Natsuki is so cold to me!" Shizuru pouted.

"You were thinking about something else, huh?" Haruka said.

"Yeah," Natsuki said.

"About what?"

"......Uh, well......I'd rather not say right now. It's kinda lame and-"

"So? The people at the office told you about us. Now, it's our turn to find out something about you, Natsuki Krug."

"It's 'Kuga,' Haruka."

"That's what I said, brunette!" Haruka exclaimed.

"You're starting to become lazy on your vocabulary again."

"What are you? My mother! Get off my back, woman!"

Shizuru was fiddling with her Kiyohime key-chain with a smile on her face who said, "I think what Haruka is trying to say is that since the people at the office told Natsuki about us, it is fair for Haruka and I to know alittle bit about Natsuki since we're all friends."

"......Uh, yeah. What Bubuzuke said said!" Haruka agreed as Natsuki blinded at the both of them.

'I guess it is fair for Haruka and Shizuru to know me and my background. Since the three of us are friends, like Shizuru said,' Natsuki thought, 'But...I don't know if I can open that much up to them yet. But they are nice and listen to all my problems like Mai and Nao do when I'm pissed off at someone at school.' Natsuki looked at Shizuru and Haruka again who softly smiled at them and said, "Okay. I guess I can tell you a little bit about myself."

"Yatta! (Alright) I'm gonna learn more information about Natsuki before I met her!' Shizuru cheer as Natsuki sweatdropped with a slight smile on her face.

'Even though Shizuru talks like a wise old person, she also has the mind of a seven year old girl whenever she's around me,' Natsuki thought, "Well, as a kid.........."

**Okame**

**Natsuki: Hey, why did you stop there? **

**Inyunaruto365: because everyone knows what happened to you and your mother. I'll add something about your father in the next chapter.**

**Natsuki: Jerk.**

**Inyunaruto365: Says the girl who looks emo all the time.**

**Natsuki: You're on to talk!**

**Inyunaruto365: Whatever, Ice Queen.**

**Natsuki: Fatty.**

**Inyunaruto365: Emo Girl!**

**Shizuru: (pouts) Ara, why must you always fight with my Natsuki. She hasn't done anything to you, Inyunaruto365-kun.**

**Inyunaruto365, Natsuki: She started it!**

**Shizuru: (sighs) Come on, Natsuki. (puts a leash on Natsuki's collar)**

**Natsuki: (whimpers before being dragged away)**

**Inyunaruto365: Ha, ha. Chump!**

**Pricat: You, too. (grabs Inyunaruto365 by the collar of her shirt.)**

**Inyunaruto365: Aww!!**


	9. Can you Stay here? With me? Please?

"And after my mother died, my father immediately disowned me. I found out that a year later, he got married to another woman. I wasn't able to trust another human being again after that day," Natsuki said.

"But when Natsuki came to Fuka Academy and met me, she was able to trust again, right?" Shizuru said as Natsuki nodded.

"Right. I think," Natsuki said as her, Shizuru, and Haruka walked through the halls of the asylum.

"Wow, Natsuki. Your father sucks," Haruka said.

"I know. And if I ever see him again, I'll kick his ass!"

"Ara, ara. Natsuki must hate her father that much to hurt him," Shizuru said holding onto Natsuki's hand.

"Yeah. He disowned me and got married to some whore who told her that he never had any kids. I'll never forgive him for what he did to me!"

"Ara, but what if he wants Natsuki to be his daughter again?"

"It's too late. He should've thought of that before he did what he did."

"I don't blame ya for saying that, Natsuki," Haruka said, "I still love my mom because she's trying her best to get clean, but my good for nothing father keeps dragging her back to drugs every time she's making some type of progress. "

"Haven't your parents got a divorce?" Natsuki wondered.

"My mom tried so many times in the past, but whenever she did, my dad said he'll take everything away from her including taking ownership of me," Haruka said.

"But you know this can't keep going on forever."

"I know. And that's why, when I turn nineteen, I'm gonna go to court and tell them to put me on ownership of myself."

"Really."

"Are you sure about that, Haruka?" Shizuru said.

"I'd rather take ownership of myself than let my dad own me if my mom tries to get a divorce again," Haruka said folding her arms across her chest, "My father had a chance to win my love when I needed his help in my classes because of me being dyslexic. But now, I don't gave a dump if my dad suddenly asks me one day that he's sorry and wants me to forgive him."

"You mean 'damn', Haruka."

"Whatever! Let's go to the cafeteria and get something to eat!"

* * *

After they ate something to eat again, Haruka left to her therapy session for the night as Natsuki went to Shizuru's cell. The two female talked for a while before Natsuki realized what time it is.

"Aw, man. It's getting late," Natsuki said, "I gotta go."

Shizuru pouts. "Ara, I don't want Natsuki to leave."

"Sorry, Shizuru, but I have to go even though I don't have anyone waiting for me at home."

"Then Natsuki should stay the night. With me. Please?" Shizuru said giving Natsuki a puppy dog look as Natsuki tried to resist the look by looking away until the brunette sighed in defeat.

"Fine. If it'll make you happy, I'll stay the night with you."

"Yay! Natsuki's going to stay with me for the night!"

Natsuki sighed. 'Man, since when am I a softy towards Shizuru. I mean, to other people, she's mentally unstable. But to me......she's just a child.'

* * *

**Okame:**

**Shizuru: Yay! I get so sleep with Natsuki! I get to sleep with Natsuki! (jumping up and down happily)**

**Natsuki: Why must you torment me like this?**

**Inyunaruto365: (eating a bag of chips) Because it's funny. And amusing to watch you in these kinds of situations.**

**Natsuki: But I don't want to sleep with Shizuru!**

**Shizuru: Natsuki doesn't want to sleep with me? She must think I'm ugly and fat! (covers her hands over her face crying)**

**Natsuki: Ah! No, no, Shizuru! I don't think you're fat or ugly! **

**Shizuru: (sniffles) Then Natsuki does want to sleep with me?**

**Natsuki: Yes. Just please don't cry.**

**Shizuru: (stops crying) Yays! (jumps in Natsuki's arms)**

**Natsuki: Damn. I got tricked again.**

**Inyunaruto365: :3 Well, anyway, thank you guys for leaving nice comments on my fist ShizNat fic. And thank you for being patient. But I'm going to ask you guys to be a little bit more patient for the other chapters I'm going to be working on.**

**Natsuki: Are they gonna be funny or stupid?**

**Inyunaruto365: (Cat like smile on her face) Let's just say they have something to do with the games and Tomoe.**

**Natsuki: (sweatdrops) That's what I'm afraid of.**

**Shizuru: Inyunaruto365-kun isn't going to pry me away from Natsuki, is she?**

**Inyunaruto365: What? No! You guys are my favorite couple in Mai-Hime and Mai-Otome!**

**Shizuru: (Smiles) Urishi (I'm happy)! Ookini (Thank you in Kyoto-ben), Inyunaruto365! (jumps on Inyunaruto365)**

**Pricat: Hey, get off of her, Shizuru! She's my girl, not yours!**

**Shizuru: Ara? Does Pricat want a hug, too? (Walks to where Pricat is standing)**

**Pricat: No, stay away from me, Bubuzuke! Ahh!! (Runs away from Shizuru who's on her trail)**

**Inyunaruto365: Dammit, Shizuru! Pricat's mine to hug not yours! (Chases after Shizuru leaving Natsuki alone in the dust)**

**Natsuki: - _-; ............**

**Nao: Well, since no one is around, Natsuki, how about we go to my room and get comfy.**

**Natsuki: O_O Guys, wait for me! (runs after Inyunaruto365, Shizuru, and Pricat)**

**Nao: (sigh) She'll be back.**


	10. Shaking Hands

Natsuki and Shizuru were both in Shizuru's bed in the cell. Shizuru had her arms wrapped around Natsuki's waist. Natsuki was awake while Shizuru was asleep. Natsuki began to toss and turn trying to go to sleep. The raven haired teen sighed in frustration thinking why she can't sleep who heard a Kyoto-ben girl say, "Ara, ara. Is Natsuki okay?" Making Natsuki turn around and see Shizuru up rubbing her eyes like a seven year old child.

'She looks so calm. So innocent. Like a child. It's kinda adorable,' Natsuki said lightly blushing at the sight of Shizuru, "Sorry for waking you, Shizuru."

"It's okay. What I want to know is why Natsuki was tossing and turning the way she was?" Shizuru asked looking Natsuki in her eyes.

Natsuki sighed running her fingers through her blue brunette. "I don't know. I guess something's bothering me, that's all."

"Ara? Is something bothering my Natsuki? Maybe I can help Natsuki sleep better," Shizuru said scooting herself closer to where Natsuki was sitting up on the edge of the bed.

'Man, why is my face turning red? I can't just tell her that I'm starting to have these feelings for Shizuru like this. I mean, to other people, she's insane. But to me, she's.....she's.......just so adorable when she's around me and Haruka,' Natsuki thought averting her eyes from Shizuru's crimson ones who then looked at the full moon, 'Maybe I should wait and tell her this before I dig too deep into my feelings.'

"Natsuki?"

"Huh?" Natsuki turned around again and saw Shizuru with a worried look on her face.

"Is Natsuki okay? Natsuki didn't say anything for quite a while," Shizuru said.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Natsuki said sighing before saying, "Hey, Shizuru."

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"You know, after hearing what happened, you know about Family Day and your childhood. I was wondering, uh, well.......that is......." Natsuki began to fiddle with her fingers in nervousness while she was trying to say what she wanted to say. "Well, if, I don't know, you don't mind, that is, do you want me to come and see you on Family Day?"

Shizuru's eyes widened hearing this from Natsuki. "Really? Natsuki would come on Family Day and hang out with me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're too much of a good person for someone not to have a person call you family."

Shizuru was speechless hearing that from the known famous Ice Princess Natsuki Kuga. Then, she began to feel tears form in her eyes.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki turned around by the sound of Shizuru sniffling and crying. "Oh, please don't cry. Whatever I said, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"No. It's not that. It's just that Natsuki made me so happy," Shizuru said.

"Huh?"

"Natsuki wanting to be my family. That's so sweet of you to say that to me!"

Natsuki huffed and looked away from Shizuru. "Don't make this known to anyone. I don't want anyone to see that I'm going soft or anything."

Shizuru wiped her eyes with a smile on her face from Natsuki saying that. "I won't tell anyone. For Natsuki's sake."

"....Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Is that why Natsuki couldn't sleep? Because she didn't know how to ask me about being a part of my family?"

"Yeah. You can say that since, well, your parents were assholes to you growing up and never supported you," Natsuki said feeling Shizuru wrap her arms around Natsuki's waist, "Hey, Shizuru.....Before I forget, I have to ask you something."

"What is it, Natsuki?" Shizuru half muffled with her head against Natsuki's neck.

".....Well, why did you wanted me to stay here tonight?"

Shizuru didn't say anything for a while before saying, "......I felt lonely."

"Lonely? What do you mean, Shizuru?" Natsuki wondered waiting to hear something from Shizuru, but heard nothing. ".......Uh, Shizuru?" Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru fast asleep with her head leaned against Natsuki's shoulder. '…...I see. She looks like a normal person when she sleeps. I wonder what she's dreaming about?' The brunette thought gently placing Shizuru back in the bed her and Shizuru slept in, gently kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Haruka was taking her daily walk through the asylum.

"Hmm, I wonder what's Shizuru's doing at this hour? She's probably talking to herself about some TV show like I overheard her last week," Haruka said aloud walking to Shizuru's cell and gently knocked on her door, "Hey, Bubuzuke. You up?"

* * *

In Shizuru's cell, Natsuki and Shizuru were still asleep. Shizuru's arms were wrapped around Natsuki's waist like they were last night while Natsuki was sleeping on her side dreaming about mayonnaise, her and her friends fighting a few monsters in video games, and other anime shows she has watched. Natsuki was smiling in her sleep about her friends about to win the final battle between them and the leader of the negi (spring onion) group when she suddenly heard someone knocking on the door.

It was Haruka. As usual.

"Hey, Bubuzuke. You up?" Natsuki heard the blonde say making the raven haired girl wake up even more.

"Haruka? What is she doing up at this hour?.....What time is it, anyway?" Natsuki wondered slowly sitting up trying not to wake up Shizuru.

"Oi, Bubuzuke. Answer me......I guess she's still asleep," Haruka said as Natsuki was able to get out of Shizuru's grip and drowsily walked up to the door along with bumping into it.

"Ittai (owww)," Natsuki groaned holding her forehead.

"Bubuzuke?"

"No, it's me." Natsuki opens the door for Haruka to see her face to face.

".........Kuga? What are you doing here? In Fujino's room?"

"Shizuru asked me to stay the night and I did," Natsuki said rubbing her head and eyes.

"But what about school?"

"I missed a week from school before, so missing another day from school won't be different. And plus, I let Mai know where I would be since she worries about me over the smallest of things," Natsuki yawned, "Anyway, what are you doing here at this hour, Haruka? I thought you'd be sleeping."

"I was, but for some reason, I couldn't and wanted to come and see if Shizuru was awake so I can talk to her. But I guess she's still asleep," Haruka said as Natsuki watched Shizuru sleeping, "That's kinda weird. Usually, Shizuru's awake sipping on her tea or something."

Natsuki walked to where Shizuru still sleeping who saw Shizuru's hands begin to visibly shake.

"Hey, Haruka. Why are Shizuru's hands shaking?" Natsuki wondered.

"Wait. Shizuru's hands are shaking?" Haruka ran to where Shizuru was still sleeping, "Wake her up."

"Huh?"

"She needs to take her medication."

"Shizuru takes medication?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew."

"Shizuru did tell me that she took it while taking her tea or something, but I thought the people here stopped giving it to her."

"They kinda did. Before, the people here used to give her seven different types of medication to try and keep her stable. But now, they only give her one type of medication where they mixed it with the teabags she uses everyday," Haruka explained, "But the doctors want Shizuru to take it in the morning around this hour or else."

"Or else what?" Natsuki wondered.

"You know when Tate was telling you about Shizuru and her personalities?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the medication helps those personalities under control....Along with a few other things."

Natsuki understood what Haruka was saying as she sat on the edge of Shizuru's bed and gently shook Shizuru for her to wake up who began to stir in her sleep. "Shizuru, wake up. It's time to take your medication." She gently said as Shizuru continued to stir in her sleep before finally opening her eyes seeing Natsuki.

"Natsuki?" The honey blonde teen sat up in her bed who met Natsuki's eyes.

"Geez, Shizuru, what were you dreaming to make you sleep so hard?" Haruka wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? I was dreaming of my Natsuki," Shizuru said hugging Natsuki who was slightly annoyed to hear that from Shizuru. She wanted to say something, but it was a little too early for her to yell right now.

"Yeah. Yeah. Haruka says it's time to take your medication," Natsuki said.

"Ara, ara. I guess it is time for me to take my medication." Shizuru looked at her hands visibly trembling.

"I'll be right back with your tea," Haruka said walking out of Shizuru's cell, "Natsuki, make sure Shizuru doesn't do anything stupid."

"Uh.....okay." Natsuki didn't know what Haruka meant by that as the blonde closed the door behind her and ran to get Shizuru's tea medication for the day. "Geez. Why can't that woman just tell me what she meant by that," Natsuki muttered scratching the back of her head. She was waiting for Shizuru to say something, but heard nothing as she turned around and saw that Shizuru was looking at her hands that were shaking more vigorously. "Shizuru?"

"A-Ara. It seems my tremors are getting worse," Shizuru smiled.

That's when Natsuki began to get nervous. 'The sooner Haruka gets back with her medication, the better.'

**Okame**

**Natsuki: What gives?**

**Inyunaruto365: I was running out of ideas to end it, so here it is.**

**Natsuki: You better hope this doesn't suck.**

**Inyunaruto365: Believe me. It won't.**


	11. Never Leaving

Haruka continued to run through the halls of the asylum until she was at the medical room.

"Ah, Ms. Suzushiro. What are you doing here?" The doctor wondered.

"Hey, doc. I need that stuff for Shizuru," Haruka said.

"Oh. I need to get it. It'll just take a minute."

Haruka silently huffed in frustration. "Fine. But please hurry up."

* * *

"Uh, don't worry, Shizuru. Haruka will be back with your medication......I hope," Natsuki muttered the last part hugging Shizuru and rocking back and fourth.

"A-Ara, ara. Natsuki cares about me shaking like this. I'm s-so happy, so h-happy," Shizuru said in a shaky voice, "Sorry for shaking like this, N-Natsuki. B-But this is what happens when I-I don't take my medication in the m-morning."

"It's okay, Shizuru. Just try and do something to keep your mind off of, well, this." Natsuki said.

"I can't draw anything because my hands are shaking to much to hold a paint brush and paint something," Shizuru told the dark blue brunette.

"Is this what happens all the time when you don't take you medication, Shizuru?"

"Th-That and a few other things."

".....Like what?" Natsuki wondered dreading the thought of her answer as Shizuru said nothing but yawned. "Uhh, Shizuru?....You okay?...Shiz-"

"Natsuki can't let me fall asleep," The honey brunette said to Natsuki burying her head in the green-eyed teens chest.

"E-Eh?"

"Natsuki can't let me fall asleep. I won't wake up and recognize Natsuki if I sleep."

"What are you talking about, Shizuru?"

"One of the personalities will try and attack you. They don't know you that well like I do."

"Wait. Are you saying if you fall asleep, one of your personalities will try and attack me out of fear?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, And I don't want Natsuki to get hurt because of me being insane."

"You are not insane, Shizuru. You just have a few problems you need to work out because of your parents," Natsuki said hugging Shizuru tightly, "People say a lot of people are crazy, but you don't see them in a place like this. I mean, hell, I'd rather be in a place like this instead of being in school all the time."

Shizuru lightly laughed. "Natsuki's always trying to get away from any adult figure trying to boss her around."

"Heh. Yeah. I'm a rebel," Natsuki said laying her chin on Shizuru's head, "I wonder where Haruka is with your tea, anyway?"

Haruka was running through the halls of the asylum with a cup of tea on her hands along with a bag of tea bags.

'Man, it took the doc long enough to find Bubuzuke's medication,' She thought trying not to spill the tea in her hands, 'I hope Shizuru's not attacking Natsuki or anything. It's bad enough this place isn't insured because of the fight Shizuru caused last year.'

Natsuki was trying do things to make Shizuru stay awake while waiting for Haruka with Shizuru's medication.

"Dammit, Haruka. Where are you?" Natsuki said loudly hearing the sound of someone running, making the brunette let go of Shizuru and open the door seeing Haruka running towards the door like a mad man. Or woman.

"Don't worry. I got Shizuru's medication right her-AH!!" Haruka was in the clear when she tripped on her own feet and fell flat on her face causing the tea cup in her hand to fall out of and fly into the air of Shizuru's cell.

Shizuru, whose eyes were closed and let out a loud yawn, felt the warm tea enter her mouth that made her fall on her back. Natsuki and Haruka saw this and ran to where Shizuru was, seeing her swallow the tea with a smile on her face with some of it running down the side of her mouth.

"Uh....safe?" Natsuki said like a baseball catcher in a game helping Shizuru stand up and wiping the leftover tea from her mouth, "How are you feeling now?"

"Ara, I feel better than this morning. Thank you, Haruka," Shizuru said still smiling.

"Ah, don't mention it. If doctor at his office knew where he last put it, I would have been her sooner though," Haruka said.

"Well, at least Shizuru took her medication this morning," Natsuki said.

"Oh! And here are some tea bags, too since I told him you were running low." Haruka hands Shizuru a full bag of different tea bags that had the medicine Shizuru needed for her many known conditions.

"Ookini, Haruka. You're becoming more reliable everyday." Shizuru said with another smile, "Before, you didn't even care about me or my condition until Natsuki came to check up on me everyday."

Haruka huffed in annoyance and looked away from the two girls with her arms folded across her chest. "Don't get cocky, Fujino. You were my friend first so, it's natural for someone like me to sorry about someone like you."

"You mean 'worry,' Haruka," Natsuki said.

"Whatever! You know what I mean!" Haruka said, "Shouldn't we be getting something to eat by now? I'm getting hungry."

"Now that you put it that way, you're right. I haven't eaten since last night with Shizuru," Natsuki said feeling her stomach growl in hunger, "I don't know how you can eat three meals a day and not feel your stomach twist in knots."

"You kinda get used to it. The food they have here is heavy enough for anyone's stomach, including mine, to keep you full until dinnertime," Haruka said as her, Natsuki, and Shizuru walked through the hallways to the cafeteria, "Some days, it's good. Others, bad. And on odd days, you'll see it move."

"Move?" Natsuki said.

"I don't know. It must be something the people in the cafeteria are putting in," Haruka said with her arms still folded, "I think they're using nuclear chemicals to make the food move."

"Ara, is that why you don't eat some of the food, Haruka?" Shizuru asked with a smile on her face. Natsuki turned around to see that Shizuru is back to normal.

"That, and because some of the food looks horrible. So, I don't eat it. You don't either, Shizuru," Haruka said.

"True. But it is for other reasons," Shizuru said sill smiling.

"And what may those be?" Natsuki wondered.

"The first reason is since Natsuki decided to bring me food from her house last month, it tasted so good, that I didn't want to eat anything else, but Natsuki's home made food," Shizuru said as Natsuki blushed at the comment the honey-haired teen gave her.

"And the other reasons, Bubuzuke?" Haruka wondered a little bit interested in the answer.

"It's because of Natsuki's cooking, And I want more of it," Shizuru said hugging Natsuki by her arm making the brunette's face turn even redder.

"I'd yell at you right now, but It's still too early for that. Let's just get something to eat," Natsuki said holding her stomach as it angrily growled at her.

(((( The Cafeteria ))))

Lucky for Natsuki, Shizuru, and Haruka, the cafeteria had something decent today. Scrambled eggs with bacon with a choice of pancakes or waffles.

Natsuki and her friends were eating peacefully while Haruka was talking about random things that were at the top of her head. Natsuki and Shizuru were listening and laughing during Haruka's random rants about things she was thinking of.

After breakfast, the three decided to hang out for the rest of the day. Natsuki was going back to school, but she decided to stay here with her friends Haruka and Shizuru. And plus, after what happened this morning, Natsuki wants to make sure Shizuru was okay.

That same day, Shizuru, Haruka, and Natsuki went outside and practiced for the games that were coming up in another month. And when practice was over, Haruka was lying on the ground covered in dirt, mud, and scratches from the other people tackling her.

"Wow, Haruka. You got your ass handed to you today," Natsuki half laughed as Shizuru giggled with her.

"Shut-up. It's the other team's fault for being do tough," Haruka said as Natsuki and Shizuru helped her up, "Let's just go in and take a shower."

"You guys have showers here?" Natsuki wondered.

"Yes," Shizuru said, "Some of them are separate from the regular shower rooms."

"And what showers are we going to, if I may ask?"

"A separate one away from the other people in the cell. Haruka joins me just to talk to me when she's feeling upset or is about to fight someone," Shizuru said smiling as the three of them walked inside of the asylum.

"Yeah. It helps me clear my mind when I'm tired of hearing assholes harrasp me because of hanging out with Bubuzuke and Natsuki all day," Haruka said.

"It's 'harass', Haruka," Natsuki corrected her.

"Whatever!"

"If Natsuki wants, she can take a shower with us," Shizuru said.

"If that's what you want, Shizuru, then sure. I don't mind," Natsuki said with a shrug.

"That way, I can wash Natsuki with soap all over her body."

"Shizuru!"

At the showers, Shizuru, Haruka, and Natsuki were washing themselves. Shizuru asked if Natsuki could wash her hair who said 'yes' as Haruka sighed at Natsuki's will power.

"Geez, Natsuki. You have no will power when you're around Bubuzuke," The blonde said lightly laughing.

"Demarinasai (be quiet), Haruka! That's not true!" Natsuki said whose face turned red as she began to wash Shizuru's honey-colored hair.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki has such gentle hands," Shizuru said as Natsuki's face turned redder feeling the crimson eyed teen lean against the brunette's naked body, "And has the most softest body and chest."

"D-Dammit, woman! Don't lean on me like that when I'm washing your hair!" Natsuki exclaimed, "Or say such things!"

Haruka saw this and stifled back a laugh who rinsed her hair off from the soap suds. She just sat there and watched the entertainment of the two women arguing with her hands behind her head enjoying this, along with the comforting warmth of the shower.

"Ikezu, Natsuki. Why is she so mean to me?" Shizuru pouted as Natsuki poured water over Shizuru's head. Spitting water out of her mouth, Shizuru finished what she was saying, "This is the first time Natsuki's in a shower like this?"

"Well, sort of. I'm usually a private person when it comes to taking a shower or a bath. But when I met Mai and her friends, not anymore," Natsuki explained.

"What happened?" Haruka wondered interested to hear this herself.

"When I was sick one day, Mai was getting Mikoto ready for bed. When suddenly, Mikoto came and tackled me to the bathroom and hid under the water. Then Mai came in and tried to get Mikoto out of the bathroom,"Natsuki explained.

"Then what happened?"

"I grabbed Mikoto when Mai couldn't because Mikoto was still being in the bathtub and threw her out along with Mai."

"Ara, ara, Natsuki. Mikoto has not right to touch you the way she did underwater. Only I'm allowed to," Shizuru said.

"Dammit, Shizuru! Why must you tease me like this?!" Natsuki angrily exclaimed.

"Because it's fun. Natsuki's adorable when she's angry. And cute."

"I'm not adorable and I'm certainly not cute, Shizuru! So stop thinking those bizarre thoughts already!"

Then Shizuru covered her face and began to cry. "Natsuki doesn't like it when I call her adorable or cute. Natsuki must hate me!"

"Ahh, no! I don't hate you, Shizuru! You can call me whatever you want. Just don't cry!" Natsuki said flawling her arms in panick.

"Really? I can call Natsuki anything I want?" Shizuru sniffled still covering her face with her slender fingers.

"Yes, yes. Just please stop crying."

"Okay," Shizuru said with a smile on her face yet again.

'Grr. Why do I always fall for that trick?' Natsuki angrily thought to herself as Shizuru stood up and sat next to Natsuki making the brunette turn around and felt Shizuru's arms wrap around her bare waist, "Sh-Shizuru?"

"Natsuki isn't going to leave me when your hours are up, are you?" Shizuru sadly said leaning her head against Natsuki's back.

Natsuki lightly smiled at Shizuru's question. When she first started doing community service at the asylum, she thought that when the months of her servie were over, she would leave and never come back. But now, Natsuki's reconsidering that and just keep coming to the Fuka Asylum until the doctors think Shizuru and Haruka are sane enough to leave and go back into society.

"No. I'm not gonna leave you, Shizuru. You're my friend. And friends stick together no matter where they are.........even though they are in an asylum," Natsuki said making Shizuru laugh and hug the emerald-eyed teen tighter, "You guys are my friends. I wouldn't just stop coming to see you guys because my hours are up."

"Ara, Natsuki is so sweet. She'll keep seeing Haruka and I even if her hours are up," Shizuru said with a cat like smile making Natsuki lightly blush.

"Well, yeah. Like I said: Haruka and you are my friends," Natsuki managed to say without stuttering.

"Aw, ain't that sweat?" Haruka said still watching the two girls hug.

"It's sweet, Haruka, and shut-up!"

An hour went by as Natsuki, Haruka, and Shizuru got out of the shower and changed into their clothes as Natsuki got on her motorcycle and rode off after saying goodbye to Haruka and Shizuru.

That same night, Natsuki was at her apartment watching TV as she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh, the dead lives."

"Nao. What do you want? I just came back from hanging out with Shizuru and Haruka and I'm really tired."

"Mai wants me to tell you that you have a lot of homework to do when you see her tomorrow."

"Okay. That's all?"

"That, and why are you hanging out with Shizuru and Haruka more than us. We've been your friends longer than those two psychos."

"Hey. They're not psychos. They just have a few problems they need to work out. And the people at the asylum are helping them get through it so," Natsuki said.

Nao half laughed. "Yeah, I bet. They must be screwed up if they need help in a mental institution. I have an uncle how went to one of them places and he's still there."

"I thought the reason he went there was because of his medium I.Q. from the car accident and financial problems," Natsuki assumed.

"That, too! But that's besides the point. But my point is how long are you gonna hang out with those two?" Nao replied.

"Look, Nao. If you want to hang out with me, then why don't you just come with me on Family Day with Mai and the others?"

"......Family Day? What the hell is Family Day?"

"Something that's being held at the Fuka Asylum. Family members of the cellmates are elegable to be there to see them," Natsuki explained.

"But why are you going with there? I mean, you don't have a family member who's in the Fuka Asylum."

"I'm going in to see Shizuru, dumbass! I'm her family!" Natsuki exclaimed over the phone.

"Oh......Wait....What?! What about us?" Nao yelled.

"Must I remind you about coming with me to Family Day with Mai and the others at the Fuka Asylum," Natsuki implied annoyed flipping through channel to channel on her TV.

"Well, sorry for being forgetful! But I can come with you on Family Day?" Nao wondered taking a look at her pet spider.

"For the last time, Nao, yes. If you want, that is, since Shizuru is my new friend, after all."

"Ya damn right I'm coming! And so is Mai and the others!" Nao said standing up while making a dramatic pose with her phone free fist in the air, "I'll see you then!"

"I'll be back to school tomorrow."

"....Then.......I'll see you tomorrow!" Nao hangs up the phone making Natsuki shrug and hang up her phone and watch TV again.

'I wonder who Shizuru will react when Nao and the others come and see Shizuru,' Natsuki thought

Nao picked the phone again and began calling a few people.

"Hello, Mai? It's Nao. Check this out........"

**Okame**

**Shizuru: (jumping up and down) I saw Natsuki naked! I saw Natsuki naked! I saw Natsuki naked!**

**Natsuki: And that will be the only time you'll see me naked.**

**Shizuru: (pouts while giving Natsuki the puppy dog look)**

**Natsuki: Alright. I'll allow you to see me naked more than once.**

**Shizuru: Yay! **

**Natsuki: Hey, where's Inyunaruto365?**

**Shizuru: I believe she's at her father's house for the weekend.**

**Natsuki: Oh.**

**Shizuru: And since we're the only two here.**

**Natsuki: No, wait. Please. Stop. Nooooo!! (Natsuki being dragged into a closet)**

**Shizuru: Fufufufu.**


	12. Family Day prt1

A few days after talking to Nao, Natsuki was sitting on a branch at school eating an apple. She got in trouble again with a senior who was three times bigger than her. Normally, Natsuki would fight the senior no matter how big the person is. But after seeing a few times who Shizuru is when someone physically hurts her, she didn't want to risk it.

But she was happy that she's skipping a few of her classes today. She was in a pissed off mood and only her friends random statements can calm her down. And luckily, in about another hour, it will be time to go to lunch as Natsuki jumped out of the tree she was in and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey, Natsuki."

"What is it, Mai?" Natsuki said half annoyed.

"Is it true?"

"True what?"

"That you're going to Family Day because of Fujino?"

"Let me guess. Nao told you this?" Natsuki assumed looking at Nao.

"What? I had to tell someone about it," Nao said eating her lunch casually.

"Anyway, yeah, Mai. So?"

"Natsuki, Shizuru is a deadly person," Chie said.

"She's mentally insane!" Aoi said.

"Shizuru is not mentally insane. She just has a few problems she has to work out after what she went through with her parents and other people pushing her buttons," Natsuki said drinking her bottle of mayonnaise, "She can be a bit odd at times, but once you hang around with her, she's very nice."

"How can we be sure? I mean, she might attack someone without knowing," Mai said.

"Shizuru seems like a meanie," Mikoto said eating her food.

"She's not, Mikoto. Shizuru's a really nice guy," Natsuki said.

"Yeah, I bet," Chie said.

"Oh, really. If you don't believe me, then come with me on Family Day!"

"Family Day?" Mikoto said.

"Long story."

"If you want us to, Natsuki, okay. I'll be coming with you. Right, Mikoto?" Mai said as Mikoto nodded her head who was still eating her food.

"Yeah. I don't mind seeing what she looks like now," Chie said dialing her phone.

"I'm in!" Aoi said.

"I know that Nao's coming, too, so I don't have to ask her," Natsuki said.

"I'm right here, Ice Princess."

"Whatever. I'll let you guys know when Family Day is." The bell rang as everyone took their separate ways to their last classes for the day.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the Fuka Asylum, Shizuru was looking out her window with a content look on her face. She didn't know why, but she just didn't feel like moving or anything all day. She didn't know why, though. It was a nice day. The sun's shining, the birds are singing, and it's just so peaceful that it actually made Shizuru fall asleep during her time in her cell room thinking about Natsuki.

Shizuru didn't know why, but she was just so.......relaxed.

Usually, on days like these, she would do something to kill the boredom when she didn't know what to do. And as the weeks went by seeing Natsuki and hanging out with her along with Haruka, her mind began to clear up.

Shizuru didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. So, she went to talk to Haruka.

"Well, that's odd to hear from you. Usually on days like these, you're running around causing trouble with the other inmates," Haruka said.

"I know. All I did all day was sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Yes. Sleep."

"Are you sure? You weren't in another one of your episodes where you blacked out and found yourself somewhere else, were you?"

"No. Every time I woke up, I'd find myself in the cell in the same bed looking outside still holding onto my Kiyohime keychain in my hands," Shizuru said seeing Haruka look at her surprised.

"Holy crap."

"What?"

"I think this is a sign."

"Ara?"

"You didn't notice? Ever since that Kuga chick came around and became your caretaker, you've been, well, like you described," Haruka said.

"Ara, is that a bad thing?" Shizuru wondered sounding scared at what Haruka was saying right now.

"No. I think that means you're becoming cured."

"It does."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure yet. Let's see how everything goes when Family Day comes around," Haruka said with her hands behind her head who looked up at her cell ceiling.

Shizuru nodded in agreement to Haruka's suggesting statement.

"So, is Kuga really gonna be coming to see you on Family Day, Bubuzuke?" Haruka wondered.

"Yes. Natsuki said she'll be there. Her and I are a family, as she put it," Shizuru said.

"A family, huh? I wonder how things will go."

"I don't know, but I think things will turn out well. I've never had anyone tell me I'm a part of their family."

"You'll get used to it. That's what I heard, I guess," Haruka said, "I don't know if Yuukino will come, though. She's been busy with school to see me."

"Ara, ara, Haruka. Do you miss Yuukino?"

Haruka's face turned red and turned her body the other way. "Hmph. I have no idea what you're talking about, Bubuzuke!"

Shizuru lightly laughed. "Ookini, Haruka."

"Eh, whatever. Friends talk about things that bother them. I did it all the time when Yuukino and I were kids and she kept asking me what was wrong until I finally told her," Haruka said, "So, how long until Family Day, anyway?"

"I believe it's a week from today."

"And what day is it on?"

"A Friday."

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna take a nap since I don't have to go to my anger management therapy class."

"Okay. I'll see you when Natsuki comes over."

" 'Kay. Later."

* * *

That same evening, Natsuki was heading towards the Fuka Asylum while talking to other cellmates before going to see Haruka.

"What are you doing here, Kuga. I thought you'd be herding to Bubuzuke's cell," Haruka said.

"It's 'heading,' Haruka. But can't I just say 'hi' to my other friend," Natsuki said as the two walked through the hall.

"Whatever. It's boring when you're not around, anyway."

"Yeah. If you say so, Haruka." Natsuki and Haruka walked to where Shizuru's door as Natsuki knocked on it.

Shizuru heard the sound of Natsuki knocking on the door who got up, walked to the door, and opened it. She was still tired from sleeping on and off all day. And Natsuki could tell by Shizuru rubbing her eyes like a child who, to her surprise, hugged Shizuru with her arms around her waist.

"Hey, Shizuru. Did I wake you?" Natsuki gently said placing her forehead on her Shizuru's.

"Hai, Nats-kun. But I'll be alright. Now that you're here, I don't care if I'm tired or not," Shizuru said making Natsuki lightly chuckle at what the crimson-eyed teen's reply. Usually, Natsuki wouldn't allow anyone to call her any cute names whatsoever. But now, it seems like it doesn't bother Natsuki when Shizuru called her 'Nats-kun.'

"Geez, Fujino, you've been like this all day," Haruka said.

"All day?" Natsuki wondered what Haruka meant as she removed herself from embracing Shizuru.

"Yeah. Shizuru's been sleeping almost all day. She said that she's been feeling relaxed during the week, too," Haruka said.

"Is that true?" Natsuki asked Shizuru who nodded her head to the brunette's question.

"Hai, Nats-kun. Haruka told me the reason why I've been so relaxed is because of you."

".....Me?" Natsuki blinked.

"Uh-huh. Ever since you became my caretaker, Natsuki, I've been more calmer and not starting fights like I use to."

Come to think of it, Natsuki has realized Shizuru didn't cause any fights or attack people out of cold blood like she did three months ago when she first being Shizuru's caretaker. "Now that you say it like that, you're right."

"See? I know it when I saa it!" Haruka said.

"It's 'see it', Haruka."

"Whatever! You get my point!"

Natsuki didn't say anything but smile as her, Haruka, Shizuru walked around the asylum before Natsuki left to her apartment.

* * *

One Week Later!!

Friday morning, Natsuki heard the sound her alarm buzzing in her ear making the brunette angrily grunt and throw it at the wall.

"Stupid alarm clock," Natsuki muttered getting ready for school, 'Isn't today Family Day?' Natsuki checked her calender who saw that it read in red on a Friday 'Family Day. Go and see Shizuru!' 'Yep. That's tonight alright.'

0000 Lunch 0000

"I can't believe Midori gave me an 'F' on my report!" Natsuki groaned sadly placing her head on the lunch table in depression, "What did I do to deserve something like this?"

"You told Midori off, flipped her off and left the room," Mai said.

"So? I do that to all of the people I hate."

"And you wonder why most of the teachers hate you."

"Err, whatever," Natsuki grumbled eating her food, "Are you guys still coming to the Asylum to see Shizuru?"

"Of course we'll be there. Just tell us what time it is," Mai said.

"It starts at 8:30."

"I'm interested to see if Shizuru's as 'nice' as you say she is," Nao said.

"She is, Spider Girl! Shizuru's calmer than you are on good days!"

"Whatever!"


	13. Family Day prt2

"Hello, family members/guardians. Welcome to Family Day. Some of you guys have been here before to know what we do here, but if not, I'll explain. Family Day is when the family members of the people here at Fuuka Asylum are able to see and how they are doing since they last saw them. The parents here also have the opportunity to hang out with their child by hanging out and having fun on the rides outside and eating some food here. Thank you, have a great evening," Reito announced over the microphone in the huge lobby.

The patients at the Fuka Asylums were hanging out with their parents/guardians who talked amongst themselves and told them how they were doing since the last time they met.

Everyone was having a good time.

Well, almost everyone, that is.

Shizuru and Haruka were sitting in two different seats on a round table.

"You think that Kuga chick will come?"

"Of course she'll come. She promised," Shizuru said, "What about that girl Yukino. Do you thing she'll come to Family Day?"

"Phht! No! She's too busy with school to come here," Haruka said folding her arms across he chest.

"You never know."

"I guess," Haruka grumbled as her and Shizuru heard someone saying from a distance....

"Mai! I want some food!"

"Not now, Mikoto. We have to find that girl."

"Heh. I bet mutt here doesn't even know where that insane chick is."

Then Shizuru heard a familiar voice yell, "Shut-up, Nao! I know exaclty where Shizuru is!" Making the rusty eyed girl get up from her seat and follow the voice.

"Oh, yeah? Then, where exactly _is _Fujino? Hmm?" Nao said raising an eyebrow at her friend Natsuki.

Natsuki and her friends were dressing up for Family Day this evening. Mai, Aoi, and Mikoto were wearing nice colorful dresses as Natsuki, Nao, and Chie were wearing tuxedos for the evening.

". . . . Well, uh. . . .she's uh-"

"NATSUKI!!" Shizuru tackled Natsuki to the ground rubbing her face against the dark brunette's chest singing, "Natsuki came, Natsuki came, Natsuki came." Making Natsuki's face turn red.

"Sh-Shizuru, not in front of my friends," The raven-haired teen said hearing Shizuru pout before getting off of Natsuki and helping her up. Natsuki cleared her throat and said, "Guys. This is Shizuru Fujino. The one I've been taking care of for three and a half months now."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mai Tokiha," Mai introduced herself, "And this is my friend Mikoto Minagi."

"Hi," Mikoto shyly said behind Mai's back who saw Shizuru gently smile at the girl with spiky hair.

"Nice to meet you, Mikoto," The red-eyed teen greeted.

'This is the insane girl everyone was talking about? She's. . . . . nice,' Mikoto thought who was still hiding behind Mai.

"'Sup. I'm Nao Yuuki," Nao introduced herself to Shizuru.

"I'm Chie. And this is Aoi," Chie introduced seeing Haruka walk up to where everyone was.

"See, Haruka. I told you Natsuki would come. And she brought friends!" Shizuru happily replied.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, I know you. You're that dyslexic girl who got tackled by ten people," Nao said.

"Eleven people, thank you," Haruka told the red-head.

Chie looked at Haruka closer before finally remembering who the blonde teen is, "Oh, yeah! You got hit by something when the people who pinned you down and where trying to knock you out. . . .But I can't remember what they hit you with though."

"Wasn't it a table or something," Mai said.

"It was a metal pole," Another familiar voice said making Haruka's expression change slightly annoyed , to surprised as the blonde turned around and saw her childhood friend Yukino walking in the lobby with a soft smile on her face.

"Long time no see, Haruka-chan," Yukino said seeing Haruka's still surprised look on her face before feeling the teen with purple eyes give Yukino a hug. The both of them didn't say or move to where they were as Haruka realized what she was doing and quickly ended the hug. Coughing awkwardly at what she just did.

"Uh...erm, um.....it's about time you came here and saw me," She said as Yukino chuckled at the blonde's behavior.

"Nice to see you, too, Haruka-chan," The teen with glasses said.

"Natsuki, can we go on the rides outside?" Shizuru timidly asked Natsuki.

"Just a minute, Shizuru."

"But I wanna go on the rides now!" Shizuru whined.

"I said wait. The rides will be there all night so don't worry about it."

Shizuru pouted as Nao lightly laughed at the sight between the raven-haired teen and the honey-haired Kyoto-ben. "Geez, Natsuki. I never knew you cared so much towards Fujino."

"Shut-up, Spider Queen!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"She's like a little kid to you."

"I said shut-up, Spider Queen!"

"There are rides outside!? Mai, I wanna go on the rides, too!" Mikoto said pulling on Mai's arm and pointing outside to where the rides are.

"In a minute, Mikoto," Mai told her.

"Please, Mai? I never rode on any of the rides before. I wanna play those games they have and win you something," Mikoto whined while jumping up and down as Mai sighed in defeat.

"Fine. We'll go."

"Yay!!" Mikoto pulls Mai out of the lobby and outside.

"Do you still want to go on the rides, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah, since it's boring in this place."

"Horrah! Natsuki's gonna be on the rides with me! I'm so happy!" Shizuru hugs Natsuki with a cat like smile on her face.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said blushing behind it as she felt Shizuru pulling her towards the rides with Chei, Aoi, and Nao following behind the two girls.

But Aoi saw Chie stop walking.

"You coming, Chie-chan?" Aoi wondered.

"Uh, yeah. Give me a second." Chei runs to where a group of women were talking. "Hello, ladies. Having a good day at Family Da-Aahh!!' She feels Aoi pulling on her the dark-haired woman's ear.

"Let's go, Chie."

"Awww!! I was gonna score some hot moms!"

"Hey, Mai."

"Yeah, Mikoto?" Mai said while getting on another ride with Mikoto.

"I like Shizuru. She's nice. And funny."

"Yeah. She doesn't look as unstable as the rumors were told about her. She seems very childish when she's around Natsuki hugging her and all," Mai said eating her cotton candy.

"Do you think Shizuru will come out of this place? I wanna play with her even more."

Mai smiled and ruffled Mikoto's spiky hair. "Of course. She just needs some time at the asylum."

"Well, okay, Mai. Come on, let's go on another ride!"

"Ehh? Aren't you getting tired of getting on different rides?"

"Nope. I wanna ride the Twister next!"

'Aw, man!'

Somewhere else, Haruka was on different rides with Yukino holding hands. They were now walking behind the rides they rode a while ago. During their little walk, Yukino saw that Haruka had a calmer look on her face since the last time she saw the Fuka Asylum. Yukino also saw that Haruka didn't yell or scream at anyone who were looking at her oddly or made any side remarks the blonde teen over heard.

This made Yukino happily smile making Haruka ask, "Why are you smiling?"

"....You've changed, Haruka-chan?"

"Changed? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, in a good way. You use to get easily angry at people because of you having dyslexia. And you would also attack someone if they make you mad, too. But now, you're just calm," Yukino said as Haruka's face turned red.

"I don't feel like I've changed that much," The blonde said as Yukino slightly lifted a few strands of Haruka's hair.

"You let your hair grow. Before, you hated having long hair because of it being for whimps and hippies."

"And I still do. I wanted to cut my hair short again, but the people have wouldn't give me any siccors because my short temper when I was first going my short temper when I was first going to the asylum and almost hurt someone before I went to anger therapy."

Yukino remembered that from when someone called her from the school day who began stroking Haruka's hair. "But I like you hair when it's long, Haruka-chan."

"Eh, whatever," Haruka muttered as Yukino chuckled and gave her childhood friend a kiss on the cheek.

"You've never changed."

"Natsuki, I wanna go another ride. Please?"

"We already went on all of the rides they have. Three times. Can't we take a break?" Natsuki said sitting on the ground half dizzy from getting on the rides.

"Mou, Natsuki."

"Whatever. I already threw up three times from riding The Twister with you and I need a break."

Shizuru pouted, but decided to sit where Natsuki was laying her head on the raven-head's shoulder and letting out a long sigh.

"Hm? What's wrong, Shizuru? I thought you'd be happy to see me here on Family Day."

"I am. I'm just happy that Natsuki is here, too with me. And you brought your family here to see me also," Shizuru said, "I didn't know you had that many people who cared about you, Natsuki."

"Heh, heh, heh. Yeah. They're loud and annoying, but when I need them the most, they're there to back me up when I need 'em," Natsuki said with a hand behind her head and a smile on her face.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki has good friends if they'll be around when they need her," Shizuru aid snuggling her hand in Natsuki's shoulder, making the girl with lime eyes face turn red, "Including myself when I'm out of this place."

"Don't worry, Shizuru. You'll get out of this asylum soon or later. Yo're making great process and you'll probably get out by the time the games come around for you and Haruka," Natsuki said.

"Aww, Natsuki is soo sweet. Does this mean she'll finally give me a kiss?"

"For the hundredth, thousandth time, Shizuru, no!!"

Somewhere from afar, Nao was in a tree relaxing while listening to what Natsuki and Shizuru were talking about. Seeing the two girls talking about something before Shizuru wanted to play a nearby game an walked away as Nao raised an eyebrow while eating a bag of popcorn and drinking a soda.

"Well, ain't that sweet?" She said as below the tree she was in, Chie was taking a picture of Natsuki and Shizuru on her cellphone, "Chie, what are you doing?"

"Taking pictures. This stuff is good for the next newspaper coming out for school next week," Chie said with a smile on her face.

"You know, Natsuki's gonna be mad at you when she sees what you post it."

"I know. But I'm willing to take the risk."

Nao sighed and laid her back with her hands behind her head on the trunk of the branch she was sitting in while looking at the stary sky. ".....Ne, Chie."

"Yeah?"

"Natsuki seems really happy when she's around that Fujino girl," Nao said.

"Yeah. You're right. Natsuki does seem happy when she's around Shizuru-kun," Chie said putting her cellphone away, "Hard to believe that a kind-hearted person like her is in a place like this. After what she's been through growing up."

"True. I give the Fujino chick props for still standing after all of that crap her parents made her go through," Nao said "Ya think Fujino's gonna get out of this nut house?"

Chie shrugged. "Don't know. It's up to the people here if she's stable enough to go back into society again."

Nao agreed who drank the rest of her drink, threw it away, and let out a big burp afterwards. She had her back against the trunk of the tree Nao was still in who laid herself further against the trunk without falling. "Yeah. And plus, Natsuki's gonna be participating in the Fuka Asylum games."

"Fuka is going to be against the Windbloom Asylum. I heard that there's a girl named Tomoe whe's the strongest out of the soccer team."

"That Shizuru girl can take her down easily."

"That's true. I also heard that Tomoe has a huge crush on Shizuru."

"Really."

"Yep. I don't know if it's true or not, but that's what I heard from someone at the school," Chie explained, "You thinking of going to the games that are coming up?"

"I dunno. I guess so since the Ice Princess has been my childhood friend for sometime, Nao responded jumping out of the tree.

"Where are you going?"

"To where Natsuki and Shizuru are. I want to know if Natsuki's really going to the games."

"Ah, I see. Jealous of Natsuki-kun having a girlfriend?"

"No! Can't a friend talk to someone without being judged?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. You don't have to be so snippy about it."

"Whatever." Nao grumbled walking off..

**A/N: Thank you so, so, so, so, sooooo much for waiting so long for this chapter. I'm still working on the other chapters. Don't worry. The other chapters will be posted later on.**


End file.
